Life Without You
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: AU Fiction. Sequel to Emergency 911.Randy and Alyssa are finding it hard to carry on after the devastation Punk caused that fateful day. Will they survive life after their loss and perhaps even find love again? Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.
1. Chapter 1

Okay here it is. The sequel to Emergency 911. I hope you like it.

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John walked into Randy's bedroom and sighed. They'd both had paid leave since the take over at the hospital. The next few days were going to be hard on everyone. Today, they'd be saying goodbye to Savannah and then tomorrow they would lay Mike to rest. Alyssa had stayed with them but she hadn't slept much and from the look and smell of Randy's bedroom, he'd tried to drown his sorrows in booze. John pulled the curtains back and looked around. He saw Randy, sitting in the closet, one of Savannah's favorite dresses in his hands. His eyes were blood shot and John could clearly see the bottle sitting beside him on the floor.<p>

"Randy, we have to get you ready to go." John said softly. Randy looked up at him without seeing him really.

"She wore this dress the day I proposed to her. She looked so beautiful. She'd wear it on our anniversary. On my birthday." He said. He threw it on the floor. "And now, she'll never wear it again."

"Ran…..come on. Let's get you in the shower and get ready to go." John said quietly as he bent down to help Randy up. Randy stood but shrugged him away and fell back down to the floor. "You okay?" John asked as he bent down on the floor.

"Do I fucking look okay to you? How am I supposed to answer that John? Am I supposed to plaster on a smile and say Yeah, my wife was shot and killed right in front of me and there was not a damn thing I could do to stop it but I'm great how are you?" Randy said. "It's not fair. IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR. It should've been me. Savannah should have been safe. She was out. She was away from him. It should have been me John. It should have been me." Randy said breaking down for the first time. John held on to his friend for a few minutes while he cried, fighting back tears of his own. Randy was right. It wasn't fair. Randy was having to bury his wife. John closed his eyes and let his own tears slid down his cheeks as he picked Randy up off the floor and drug him toward the shower. He had to be strong for his best friend.

Madison sighed before she walked into the guest room. Alyssa was staying with her and John at Maddie's insistence. She walked in and saw Alyssa sitting on the bed in the bath robe.

"Lyss, we need to get ready to go." She said walking in and sitting in front of her on the bed.

"I don't know I can." She said turning to face her. Maddie saw the tear streaks down her face.

"Lyssa, we have to say goodbye in order to move on. It's part of the process." Maddie said softly. She placed a hand over Alyssa's. "This isn't easy for us. We have all lost so much."

"I don't want to move on. We are burying our best friend today and tomorrow we will bury my husband. Why couldn't I have been the one to die? Then I would have been with Mike and Savannah would still be here with Randy." Alyssa said as the tears started to fall. "I should have been the one."

"I know this is hard." Maddie said as she moved to hug her friend holding back her own tears. "We just have to take things one day at a time. Alyssa, I'm here for you and so is John."

"I know." She hugged her back. "It's just hard to say goodbye."

"Yes it is but you know we have to. We will always remember who we lost but we can't shut out the world."

"Mike was my world. How do I go on without him?"

"You remember the times you had together and how much you loved each other. He will always be with you in your heart. You just take this one day at a time. Now, let's get you in the shower." She helped her up and to the bathroom.

This day would be a test for them. They were saying goodbye to their best friend and Randy's wife.

Randy was showered and dressed twenty minutes later, sitting in the passenger side of John's car. His head was pounding and he was wearing sunglasses as he walked up the steps to the sanctuary past the rest of the department. He sat in the back pew, not wanting to look at Savannah lying in the casket. If he looked at her, he'd know this was all too real and not just some hellish nightmare he'd wake up from. He hadn't even been able to make the arrangements himself. But Maddie and her parents had done a lovely job.

Maddie walked in with Alyssa and saw Randy sitting in the back. She sighed. She felt horrible for both him and Alyssa. They were burying the ones they love. She and Alyssa sat on the front row with Savannah's parents. The preacher took the podium.

"We are here to celebrate the life of Savannah Orton who was taken from us much too soon. Savannah was a wonderful, caring person. She is survived by her parents and husband. Now, her friend Madison will read a poem."

Madison got up and walked to the podium. She got out the poem she had chosen. "This poem is called Crossing Over Author Unknown. Oh, please don't feel guilty; it was just my time to go. I see you are still feeling sad, and the tears just seem to flow. We all come to earth for our lifetime, And for some it's not many years I don't want you to keep crying. You are shedding so many tears. I haven't really left you. Even though it may seem so. I have just gone to my heavenly home, and I'm closer to you than you know. Just believe that when you say  
>my name, I'm standing next to you, I know you long to see me, but there's nothing I can do. But I'll still send you messages and hope you understand that when your time comes to "cross over," I'll be there to take your hand."<p>

She folded the paper up and walked back and sat by Alyssa. The preacher went back to the podium. "Let's us pray. Our heavenly father, we committed your child, Savannah Orton into your kingdom. We know her family and friends left behind wonder why but its part of your plan. The ones left behind will no doubt feel her absence but she would want them to move on. Watch over her family and friends as they rebuild their lives without her. She is with you and forever safe. Amen. "He raised his head. "Burial will follow in Glen Oak Cemetery."

Everyone filed out of the church and Randy sat in the pew for a minute, not looking up as they wheeled Savannah's casket by him. He didn't want to go to the cemetery and put her in the ground. He didn't want to say his final goodbyes to her. He wanted her to be alive and well so he could hold her in his arms once again. He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see John standing there.

"C'mon man, we gotta go."

Randy nodded and got up. He hated this. He walked out to the family car with John, Maddie and Alyssa. They all got in with Savannah's parents. The drive to the cemetery was shorter than he thought. He sat there in the car not waiting to get out.

"Randy, you have to do this." Maddie said placing a hand on his arm. "You have to say goodbye."

"I don't know that I can." He said softly.

"I know but we are here for you."

He nodded and slowly got out. They walked to where she would be buried and sat down as the preacher finished his prayer and said a few more words. Randy watched as they lowered Savannah into the grave. He held his tears back as they did. She was gone and he was alone.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Written by RatedrKjErIcHo and Jennie Hiott.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting. Wet drops pounded its punishment to every object, inanimate or breathing, delivering the unforgiving wrath of the storm that raged just over the hillside. Somewhere in the distance, lighting illuminated the dark grey clouds, giving the last flicker of light that would ever grace the white casket that slowly descended into the muddy earth.<p>

Hundreds of flowers, pink and white, picked just for the occasion encircled the crowd. All her favorite, but the occasion was not as joyous as the last time flowers were arranged in her honor.

Randy sat at the graveside long after everyone else had gone. He just needed to be there. To be close to her.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust …" That's what the reverend had said. Randy sat with letting the loose bits of earth slide through his fingers. Dirt. That was all that was left after all was said and done, but he could still see her, looking like a porcelain doll and he had held her hand through the entire visitation, wishing and praying until his head hurt that she would open those brilliant eyes. There was so much he needed to tell her that he had never said.

Had she known that every time he was away from her, she was the only thing on his mind? Or that when he looked at her after she'd just woken up, he'd thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world? That she consumed his thoughts and was the very reason he kept breathing. How was he supposed to live and breathe now? That part of him was dead. Gone. Buried under the mound of dirt in front of him. And it was never coming back.

Maddie lifted her eyes, tears falling as heavily as the rain that dripped from the umbrella her husband held above her. A thin, rigid bolt of light cross the horizon, splitting as if it was unsure of its target illuminated the sky that grew darker with every passing minute. She sat down in the car and stared at Randy through the window as her husband trudged through the soggy grass toward their friend.

But, He would not budge. Ironic how he would not leave Savannah's grave when that morning she did not expect him to show at all.

Strong in appearance, wearing his best black dress suit, his jaw freshly shaven and a dark pair of glasses to disguise the window to his shattered soul, Randy sat as still as the winged stone angel that guarded the gate to the eternal resting place. His hands clenched the mud that trapped all he desired.

John stood back a ways, leaving his friend alone in his thoughts. He'd never seen his best friend like this before. In all the time he'd known him, Randy had always been so strong, so cocky and sure of himself. But the man in front of him wasn't cocky or sure of himself. The man in front of him was lost and trying to make sense of the fact that his wife had been taken from him. He wasn't going to pretend to know how Randy felt. He still had his wife and their baby on the way. Randy would never get that with Savannah. And it broke his heart.

"Randy." John placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me." Randy growled.

"Man, we are standing in the path of a pretty bad storm. You can't stay. Let's go and we'll come back tomorrow."

"No." Randy shrugged him away. "I said go!"

"I'm not going to do that. You can hate me all you want. You can take out all your frustration and anger on me if you want to, but I'm not going to drive off and leave you here. You might get struck by lightning or something."

"Let it hit me!" Randy stood up and placed his arms in the air. "STRIKE ME! DAMN IT!" he screamed.

John grabbed his arm to keep him from grabbing the metal shovel and pointing it in the air. Randy wanted to die. They all knew it and they were worried.

Randy spun around and caught John's jaw with a right hook. Then wildly waved the metal object in the air.

"It wasn't supposed to be her!" he yelled. "Take me, please!"

John tackled him to the ground and they rolled over and over in the standing water that settled on the grass, both trying to overpower the other one for control.

"Get a hold of yourself." John pleaded, finally getting the upper hand.

"I want to be with her." Randy sobbed. "Let me be with her."

Alyssa looked around at the people who had flooded John and Maddie's house for Savannah's wake. It would be the same crowd tomorrow with a few additions when they buried Mike. When they buried Mike. The words felt like an elephant on her chest. Maddie had been keeping a close eye on her. Always watching over her shoulder to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. She closed her eyes, Punk's words echoing through her head. _"Well, there you have it. Your husband is dead."_ Dead. She'd gone to the hospital to get her shoulder checked and AJ and Ted had come to see her. She couldn't look at them. They'd given her his watch and she held it in her hands, looking at the blood that stained it.

"He told me to tell you that…..he loved you. That meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to him." Ted said as he sat next to her. She sat stone faced, tears streaming down her cheeks. It couldn't be real. It had to be a lie. A nightmare. But she couldn't wake up. She'd willed herself to a million times in the last few days but she wouldn't. She was stuck in this place. In this madness against her will and alone. Maddie tried to understand how she was feeling and what she was going through. But she didn't get it. And thankfully, John had been spared and she wouldn't know for a long time what it was like to lose the man you love. The man that was your whole world.

Everyone soon left and only Randy, John, Madison and Alyssa were left. Maddie had told John to make sure Randy stayed the night with them. She didn't want him alone. John knew he couldn't lock Randy in the house but he would ask him to stay.

"Randy promise me you won't leave tonight." John said as they were in the guest room after everyone had left. "Just stay here with us tonight."

"I don't need a babysitter, John."

"I didn't say you did. Randy, I'm asking you as my friend to please stay the night with us. Maddie wants you to stay. Please."

"I want to be home. In my house."

"Please stay." Maddie said walking in. She had checked on Alyssa who was sleeping. "I don't want you to be alone. We all have to do this again tomorrow for Mike. I want us all here together. Please."

"Stop bouncing around what you're really thinking Maddie because we all know that the only person that's going to feel better having us all under the same roof is you."

"Randy, that's uncalled for," John jumped to his wife's defense.

"Oh no. Why did you have to call Savannah? Why? Why couldn't you have found someone else to fill in for once!"

Maddie placed her hand on her husband's shoulder to hold him back from following Randy out.

"He's hurting John."

"I know, but he shouldn't be …"

"He has to take it out on someone … I'm not taking it personally and you shouldn't either."

Alyssa could not sleep that night. She ventured downstairs for some milk and noticed the television in the living room was still on. She walked in to turn it off and saw that Randy had in fact stayed the night. He had finally passed out in John's favorite recliner, an unopened beer bottle in his hand and several empty ones on the floor beside the chair.

What could she do for him when she had yet to sort through her own pain? She picked up a small blanket that was draped across the top of the sofa and covered him with it.

"Vanna?" He opened his eyes and slowly reality set in.

"Hi." Alyssa sat down in the wooden rocker beside him and leaned her head back. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine." He opened the bottle and turned it up. He reached down beside him and plucked another from the case. It was a little warm but he offered it to her anyway.

"Thanks." She said taking it. "Is it helping?"

"Nope." He said taking another swig.

"I know you don't think anyone knows what you're going through right now. I know that's what you're thinking because I have been thinking the same thing all day."

"You're the only one who would understand." Randy told her.

A glimmer in his right hand revealed a necklace that had never been worn. The necklace Alyssa had helped him pick out. He had painstakingly made plans to win his wife back, but his efforts had never been rewarded and he would never know that his wife had never stopped loving him. They were both responsible, Randy turning cold as ice, never giving Savannah the gentle kindness she so needed. And Savannah, running toward the kind words of a stranger instead of explaining her needs to her husband. She was never a weak woman; she could have made him hear her.

"Mike really loved you." Randy told her. "Actually, it made me sick how he went on about you." He tried to kid, but his heart wasn't in it. "I guess that's because I sucked where romance was concerned." He touched his hand to his forehead and began to sob.

"Savannah loved you too Randy."

"Oh hell, I only gave that woman pain." Randy tried to choke back the tears. "You girls were all so close. Tell me, Alyssa, tell me about this doctor."

"She didn't love him, Randy. She loved you. And if things were different, you two would have been fine."

it all would have been wonderful for all of them, if only Punk had not taken the ones they loved away, leaving Randy with the confusion left behind by questions that would never be answered and scars that would forever remind him of the Punk's ruthless torture and Alyssa with memories of plans and dreams she and Mike had made that would never come true.

"We were trying to get pregnant." Alyssa told him brushing away a tear of her own. "Did he ever tell you that?"

Randy nodded.

"He even went out and bought a crib. I thought he was crazy… I wasn't even pregnant yet. We had just decided …"

A sob escaped her throat. "To try and he comes home with this crib he'd bought. But I guess that was part of his charm. He was so sure we'd get pregnant soon." She said. "And now..." she trailed off as she looked over at him. He was looking at her, the same sad, dead dreams dancing in his eyes. He and Savannah would never have a family of their own either. "I'm sorry. Maddie keeps telling me that we have to say goodbye and accept it so we can move on with our lives. But what do you do when you feel like your life is over? Like everything that was ever good in you...is gone now?" She asked as she took a swig of her beer. He didn't know how to answer that question. He'd been asking himself that all week and even though Savannah was buried now, he found no peace with himself and didn't want to move on. He wanted her back.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo and Jennie Hiott.

* * *

><p>Maddie stopped on the last step and leaned against the wall. The soft voices drifting from the living room halted her midnight snack run. Randy and Alyssa were talking with each other and she could hear their pain in their cracked voices. She decided to hold off and headed back to her room.<p>

"Everything okay? I thought you were hungry." John asked when she walked back in.

"I was but I didn't want to interrupt."

"Interrupt what?"

"Randy and Alyssa are in the living room talking. I was afraid that if I went into the kitchen they would stop. " She said getting back into bed.

"I'm sure it would have been okay."

"Yeah but it seemed pretty intense." She sighed. "They are the only ones that can understand what they are going through and I don't want them to stop. They both need to come to terms with what has happened."

"I'm sure it does help to talk." He smiled. "Tomorrow is going to be just as hard on Alyssa as today was on Randy. I can't even begin to imagine the kind of pain they are experiencing."

"I know." She smiled as she cuddled up to him. "Yet, I'm so happy that it wasn't you. I feel horrible for Alyssa and Randy but I can't help it. It could have so easily been you getting buried tomorrow. I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're not. What happened was horrible, but we have a right to be grateful that it didn't turn out that way for us."

"I just want everything to go back to normal. I don't want to see anymore sad faces and everyone crying. It just tears me apart and reminds me that of what that asshole did to us."

"I know, but they have to work this out in their own way. No matter how much we want life to move on, it's never going to be the same as it was before. There will always be two people missing out of our group and it will be worse when we are all together."

"They have to heal. I'm scared what will happen to our friends if they keep their feelings bottled up inside them like they have been. Especially Randy. I'm terrified he may snap."

"Just give them some space. Tonight's a start, but they won't heal over night."

"Are you saying I'm rushing them? Do you think I'm doing that?"

"Maddie, you mean well but they have to move on in their own time. Telling them they need too won't work. Just let them deal in their own way."

"I get what you're saying. I'm being pushy by wanting them to stay here. By trying to be there for them." She said getting up. "I'm just making things worse."

"No, Maddie, that's not what I mean at all. " John said getting up also. "We are all hurting over this and the loss of Savannah and Mike. But we don't want to be overbearing to them."

"Wow, now I'm overbearing."

John knew her pregnancy hormones were making her more sensitive to things so everything he was saying was coming out wrong.

"Baby, I promise I wasn't calling you overbearing. I just mean we can't rush the grieving process. Randy and Alyssa have to grieve in their own way. All we can do is be there for them."

"Yeah you're right." She said as he pulled her into a hug. They headed back to the bed and laid down knowing tomorrow would be there soon.

"You know what I think is going to be the hardest part?" Alyssa sat Indian style on the rug at Randy's feet, plucking the threads out of the elaborate area rug. Randy turned up his beer and looked down at her. "The noise. The little things that I never noticed before when things were quiet. Not being able to listen to their heartbeat or feel them breathe beside you." Randy nodded. He had spent the night Savannah died at home, alone. The silence surrounded him. Engulfed him. Possessed him. And that's when the booze had come into play. He figured if he kept drinking, the silence wouldn't be so deafening. But all he'd gotten was a killer hangover and more time alone to think. About how Savannah's death had been all his fault and how he'd take her place in a second if he could.

"I know what you mean." He said as he drank from another one of the bottles beside him. He laughed at his memory. "You know that first night I went home and the damn place was so quiet. I guessed I expected to come home and hear that freaking humming from the jets in our tub. Savannah loved to soak in there for hours and that humming used to get on my nerves so bad ... So bad ... but I missed it. I went in our bathroom and I filled the tub and turned them on, just so I could pretend she was still ..."

"Our dog won't leave the front door." Alyssa sobbed. "Poor guy's been sitting there staring at it just waiting for Mike to walk through it."

"Mike loved that dog."

"I slept in Mike's tee-shirt that night. It still smelled like him. It was gross actually. He worked out in it that morning and I never used to let him hug me until he took a shower, but now that he's gone, I just wanted to make believe he was lying beside me." They were quiet for a while, both attempting to drink away their pain.

"I keep hoping for alcohol poisoning or something." Randy admitted. "It wouldn't be so bad if I was buried beside her. It's better than living without her."

Alyssa went quiet after that. Lost somewhere in her own mind as thoughts of the life she'd had with Mike. And of the life she'd never have with him. Thunder boomed outside the window and she closed her eyes. She'd always loved the rain. It made her think of the first time they met.

Randy looked at the time. It was one in the morning. He finished the beer he was drinking. "I guess I'm going to turn in."

"Randy," Alyssa touched his leg before he could stand up. "Do you think it would be horrible ... I mean what if we could find a way ... I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

"Come on." Randy helped her up and they made their way upstairs. He knew what she was feeling. They climbed into the bed into the guest room and Alyssa placed her head on his bare chest. He held her closed. She wore the same perfume Savannah had worn and he remembered that Savannah had given Alyssa a bottle for her birthday a few months earlier. He closed his eyes and breathed it in.

Alyssa listened to Randy's heartbeat. It was easy to imagine Mike with the warmth of another body beside her.

"Night, Alyssa." He whispered. She looked up at him and he brought his lips to hers. Just for a moment they both wanted to be in their own fantasy where the ones they loved were still with them. Tomorrow would come and they would say goodbye to Mike.

The morning came faster than anyone wanted. Madison got up first and headed downstairs. She wanted to make breakfast for them. She hoped Randy and Alyssa would eat something.

"Morning." John said walking in.

"Morning. Is Randy or Alyssa up?" She asked him.

"I don't think so. I didn't hear anything."

"You don't think they left during the night do you?"

"They might have. We have to be prepared for that." He said grabbing a cup of coffee. "They will go back to their homes eventually."

"I know." She said as she started to make breakfast.

Randy moaned when the sun touched his face through the blinds. He stretched. He felt someone lying beside him and he turned to embrace her. Then his eyes popped open and he remembered where he was and what had happened.

Alyssa rolled to her back.

"Hey." she said sadly, she too, had returned to reality and realized that her husband was not beside her. "Um ... Last night."

"Its okay." he said sliding out of bed and pulling on his pants. Neither of them had meant for what happened to take place. Their pain was so great that they just wanted to escape it for a little while. But they were not under any illusions both knowing who the other was imagining as they joined together. In a way they had used each other, while at the same time helping each other.

Maddie had gotten everything on the table when Alyssa walked in. "Hey, I made breakfast."

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry." Alyssa replied.

"You need to eat."

"Maddie, if she isn't hungry." John said with a warning tone to his wife.

"Alright. How about coffee or juice?" Maddie knew what John was saying.

"Coffee." Alyssa walked over to the coffee maker and poured her a cup.

"Morning." Randy said walking in.

"Morning. Breakfast is ready." John said to him.

"Thanks." Randy headed over to the table and took a seat. He wasn't really hungry but he didn't want a lecture from Maddie. He put some breakfast on his plate and started to eat.

Alyssa sat down at the table and drank her coffee. She didn't want to deal with today. She wanted to stay in bed and forget everything. She wanted to block out the world.

An hour later, they were at the funeral home and an endless parade of people had filed past her expressing their deepest sympathies. She stood there, her back to Mike's coffin, trying to forget that in just a few minutes, she'd never be able to see him again. The air in the room grew heavy suffocating her and she struggled to breathe. She saw Mike's parents approaching her and she looked down. His father gave her a hug and smiled sadly at her.

His mother stood there, her eyes fixated on Mike. She looked over at Alyssa briefly, a wealth of unspoken emotions conveyed between them and then she quickly walked away. Alyssa excused herself and walked into the adjoining service room and sighed, tears running down her face. Mike's mother had never liked her and had done little to keep it a secret. She'd tried to make peace with her since they'd gotten married but it hadn't gotten her anywhere. She sobbed against the quiet of the room and sank into one of the chairs, her legs unable to hold her anymore.

She sat there for a while, her heart heavy and her mind paralyzed with fear. Maddie had said it a million times that week. That this was what they needed to do to move on. But every cell in her body was screaming at her to hold on. She wanted to believe that he was just sleeping. Like every other Saturday. That he'd just fallen asleep on the couch and she'd go over and kiss him on the cheek and he'd open those brilliant blue eyes and smile that smug, cocky smile of his. But she knew that wasn't the case. She looked up as the door to the room opened. Randy was standing there.

"Maddie sent me to look for you. The service is about to begin."

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alyssa stood there with her head down, the faint drizzle of rain falling all around them. Tears streamed down her face dragging the mascara down in dark lines. She wasn't sure how they'd gotten to the cemetery. She'd been faintly aware of Maddie squeezing her hand and now here they were at the side of the place that would be Mike's final resting place. She kept turning her rings over and over on her finger. Her last link to him. The preacher droned on and on for a while and then, the dark gray coffin made its slow descent into the ground. Alyssa closed her eyes and jumped a little as the shots from the honor guard were fired in Mike's honor. She felt Maddie grab her hand again and she looked up at her briefly. Reality was finally setting in. Mike was gone and she'd have to start her life without him.<p>

She stood there for a while after the service had concluded, twirling her rings and staring at the mound of dirt that encased her husband's casket. Maddie had tried to drag her away but she'd refused to leave. She heard footsteps behind her but she refused to turn around.

"Alyssa sweetie, we need to get back to the house. Everyone will be waiting for us."

"Let them wait." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa, we have to go. I know how you fee..."

"No Maddie you don't. Okay? You don't know how I feel. John's alive and well so you can't even begin to know how I feel."

"Alyssa..."

"No! He's right there with you every night. You can feel his arms around you. You can kiss him, hold him, and make love to him. I don't have that anymore. I'll never have that again. My whole world has been ripped away from me."

"You're right. I don't know how you feel. But I've been busting my ass for the last week and a half to try and be there for you and Randy. To show you that there are still people who love you. To help you both understand that you weren't the only ones who lost Savannah and Mike. We all lost them Alyssa. They were as much a part of my family as John and our son are." Maddie said. She walked toward the car. Alyssa sank down on the ground next to the grave and sobbed into her hands. She had never felt more alone in her life.

"How...could...you...leave me?" She sobbed to the mound of dirt. "What am I supposed to do now?" She said as she leaned over and rested her fingers in the dirt. She looked back when she felt a hand on her shoulder. He understood. He was the only one who did. He sat down on the ground beside her and she buried her head in his shoulder. He sat there, holding her for a while, letting her cry. The rain starting falling harder and he pulled her back and looked at her.

"C'mon. Let's get outta" They headed to the car and then back to John and Maddie's even thought it was the last place they wanted to be.

John and Maddie arrived back at their house first. Maddie still had the conversation with Alyssa on her mind. She didn't know what it was like to lose a spouse. To have the person you love more than anything be taken away from you. But Mike and Savannah were still special to her. She felt the loss of them not in her life anymore.

John watched his wife and knew she was thinking about Alyssa, Randy, Mike and Savannah. He knew Alyssa and Randy were mourning the loss of their spouses and they had every right to be angry and sad about it. But that didn't give them the right to get mad or hurt Maddie like they were. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Everything will be okay." He whispered to her.

"I know." She said with a smile.

"Why don't you go rest upstairs? I can handle this."

"I need to be here for Alyssa."

"I know but you need to rest for you and the baby. Just for an hour or so."

"Alright. I will go." She headed upstairs to their bedroom and laid down. She looked at the picture on the nightstand. It was one of her, John, Mike, Alyssa, Randy and Savannah taken at the hospital charity show. They'd been so happy then. Alyssa and Mike had just gotten engaged and it was well before Dr. Farrelly had been hired. Everyone was happy and carefree in that picture. And she wished like hell that's what they could all go back to.

John sighed as Madison went upstairs. He hoped she would get some rest. She had been so worried about Randy and Alyssa. He turned to the door just as Randy and Alyssa walked in. He knew the people would be arriving to pay their respects to Alyssa about Mike.

"People should be here in a few. I got everything ready." John said when they did.

"Where's Maddie?" Alyssa asked.

"She's upstairs resting and I want to keep it that way. She needs to rest for the baby and herself. I don't want her to have any more stress right now." John said to her. He didn't mean to sound mean or anything but he was just trying to protect Maddie. "Everyone will be coming so I think you should focus on that. Especially with Mike's parents here."

"I still have no idea why that woman hates me." Alyssa said softly.

"Because you were never good enough for my son." The three of them turned around and saw Mrs. Mizanin walking into the room. "And because you were such a distraction, you got him killed. I've done some looking into his affairs. He never switched the terms of his will or any of the insurance over. I now own everything. So I will give you 30 days to vacate the house before it's sold. And I'll need my mother's engagement ring back."

"You're seriously doing this now?"John asked as Alyssa stood there trembling at her mother in law's words.

"What better time than the present? The sooner this is resolved, the better off for everyone."

"She just buried her husband. Your son. Can't you even have enough respect for his memory than to do this today?"

"I really don't see how this is your business John." John went to say something else but Alyssa walked forward and took off the ring and placed it on the table. She looked up at her mother in law and then quickly walked out the back door. John turned to Mike's mother and glared at her angrily as Mr. Mizanin walked in from parking the car.

"I can't believe you did that today of all days." He said as he walked past her.

"What exactly did you do?"

"I told her the truth. She was never good enough for him and she is the reason he died. I told her about the insurance money and gave her 30 days to get out of the house before it was sold." Her husband looked at her with his eyes narrowed. "Don't look at me like I'm a monster. It had to be done."

"At your son's wake? My God what has gotten in to you? That girl was married to our son. She loved him and he loved her. They were happy and I know you feel like she was never enough for him but in his eyes she was everything. I can't believe you would do this today."

"Well, you have your priorities and I have mine." She said as she walked back into the other room.

Mr. Mizanin looked at John and Randy. "I'm sorry for her. I would blame it on grief for Mike but that would be a lie. I hope you guys will take care of Alyssa. She is a great girl and I feel horrible about my wife's attitude toward her." He left them and walked to where his wife was.

"We should go get Alyssa." John said to Randy.

"You stay here and deal with these people. I will find her." Randy headed out back and didn't see Alyssa. He walked around and then into the garage hoping to find her. He saw that Maddie's SUV was gone. He knew Alyssa must have taken it. He got into his car and headed to look over the city for her.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Randy drove the few blocks to Alyssa and Mike's house and wasn't at all surprised to find Maddie's car out front. He got out and walked up the walk way past the flowers that Savannah and Alyssa planted just a few weeks before and opened the front door. He knew knocking was pointless, she'd never let him in. He heard the sound coming from the TV in the living room and turned the corner from the front hall to see Alyssa sitting on the floor of the living room, remote in her hand watching the TV intently. His eyes flickered up to the screen and it hit him what she was watching. Her wedding video. He could see the cameraman flash around to all of them. Maddie and John. AJ and his wife Leah. Ted and Kristen. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the shot of him and Savannah. Arms wrapped around each other. Her lips curved up into a smile as he whispered something in her ear. Then Mike and Alyssa came into view. Smiling, happy and in love. He stood there watching her as she ran her fingers along Mike's face and sobbed again. He walked a little farther into the living room to find that most of the glass knick knacks that had once occupied the coffee table were now shattered on the floor. He shook his head. He and Alyssa were more alike in their grief than they knew.<p>

"He hated the colors. But he went along with them to make me happy. He was always doing that. Always doing something stupid to make me laugh. Giving me those puppy dog eyes when I was pissed at him. I could never stay mad at him."

"He always said that." Randy laughed in spite of things. "I'm sorry about Mike's mom."

"She never liked me." Alyssa said trying to dry her tears.

Randy sat down beside her on the floor. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I know John and Maddie will let me stay with them but with the baby coming, I don't know if it's a good idea. Plus I feel a little resentment to them. I mean, I'm happy that Maddie and John are alive and expecting the baby but I won't have that." She sighed. "I have to get another job. I just can't go back to the hospital."

"You can stay with me if you want. I have that whole condo and an extra bedroom." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. "We understand something that John and Maddie can't. We can help each other through this."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "Thanks. I guess I can call AJ and Teddy and see if they can help me move. You sure you don't mind?" He shook his head.

"It won't seem so lonely this way. You know. John's pretty worried about you. He went off of Mike's mom." Alyssa smiled a little. "Does that make you feel better?"

"Just a little."

"We really should go back. Everyone's there for you and Mike. Not for her." Alyssa nodded. "C'mon...let's get Maddie's car back."

Alyssa got into the SUV and headed back to John and Maddie's. Randy followed in his truck. She sighed as she saw the cars there. She wasn't really up for dealing with Mike's mom. She got out of the SUV and walked back into the house.

"There you are. We were worried." Maddie said when Alyssa walked back into the kitchen.

"I just needed some air." She said as Maddie hugged her. She was happy that Maddie was the only one in the kitchen.

"Alright." Maddie said. She and John had talked while she and Randy were gone and he explained what happen with Mike's mom and that maybe they need to back off and let Alyssa and Randy grieve in their own way and time. "John told me about what Mike's mom said and you know you can stay here as long as you like."

"I know but with the baby coming, you and John don't need someone else here who is grieving."

"So, what are you going to then?"

"Randy said I could move in with him. He has the extra bedroom and we understand each other. We will be roommates."

Maddie thought for a minute. "That's great. When do you plan to move?"

"I thought maybe I would have AJ, Ted and John help me. I know I can't move everything into Randy's condo."

"Why don't you store it in the building out back? It's pretty much empty with the exception of some of my parents' things. But I'm sure it will fit."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Maddie said as Mike's parents came into the kitchen. Everyone had started to clear out of the house.

"Madison, you did a lovely job with the wake. No thanks to her." Mrs. Mizanin said.

"Actually, Alyssa did a lot of the planning. I just was here to help."

"Well, I am glad she had you here. Lord knows it wouldn't have been this nice if she'd done it by herself." She looked at Alyssa. "I trust that you will be out of the house in a timely manner."

"I'll be out by the weekend." Alyssa said.

"Good. That will save me the trouble of having you thrown out."

"Barbara, that's enough."

"No, it's not. She killed our son. She took him away from us. The only thing I'm thankful for is that he didn't have children with you."

"I have had enough!" Mr. Mizanin said. "I realize that you have never liked her. But it's like I said earlier, Mike adored her and he would die all over again if he heard you talking to her like this. She gave back your ring, she's leaving the house. Now you keep your mouth shut. Alyssa, feel free to take anything that reminds you of Mike. And if you need any help with the move, please let me know." He then turned to his wife. "Go wait outside by the car." She looked at her husband and then pushed past Alyssa and Maddie. "I am so sorry about her. Please keep in touch and let me know how you're doing." Alyssa nodded and gave him a hug as he walked out of the house.

"What a bitch." Maddie said after they were gone. "Are you okay?" Alyssa nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad I will never have to deal with that woman again." Alyssa said as AJ and Leah walked into the room with Teddy and Kristen. "I'm actually glad you guys are here. I need a huge favor. Mike's mom got the pension and she's selling the house. I told her I'd be out by the weekend. So I was…"

"Count me in." AJ said. "You know you're welcome to stay with us if you want. Mike was a good friend to me. He….he saved my ass more than once. " He hugged Alyssa.

"Thanks." Alyssa said.

"We will help too. I can….ask if I can borrow a truck from someone. We can start bright and early Saturday morning."

"Sounds great. We will meet at the house around 7am. I'll bring breakfast." Maddie said.

"But no picking anything up. You leave that to the rest of us." John said.

"Wait, I think we forgot to ask the obvious question…where are you going to go." Kristen said. Alyssa looked over at Randy.

"Alyssa is going to be my roommate."

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Randy bolted awake in a cold sweat, his breathing erratic. The shot still rang in his ears. Savannah's eyes, muddled with tears and regrets still burned behind his eyelids as he wiped his hands down his face. He'd replayed her death over and over every night. The familiar feeling of guilt took over him and he sat up on the side of the bed and lit a cigarette to try and calm his nerves. He looked around the darkened room and shuddered at the quiet and the overwhelming sense of loneliness that seemed to have crept into his bones. This was his life now. This was what he'd been reduced to. Playing Savannah's death over and over again. The guilt eating at him like a cancer. He looked at the clock and sighed. 2:30 in the morning. Fantastic! He'd promised Alyssa he'd be at her house at 6 to start helping her pack. He probably should have rested. But there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text saying he was on his way over. He wasn't surprised when she answered. He knew she'd be up. She always was.<p>

Alyssa sat in the living room looking at all the boxes that were to be packed. She and Madison had packed a few the day before. It was hard to believe that she had to leave the house she and Mike were making their home. She sighed and started packing. She knew Randy was on his way over. She felt comfortable with him as he understood what she felt. He was becoming a great friend to her. She picked up a photo of her and Mike taken at a BBQ John and Madison had a two weeks before the hostage take over. They were so happy and so unaware of the short time they had remaining. She wrapped it up in bubble wrap and placed it in a box. As much as she didn't want to, she had to pack and move. She padded over to the door when she heard him knock and opened the door letting him step inside.

"Rough night?" she asked. He nodded.

"Like always." He said. "Have you even been asleep?"

"Nope. But I am working on my third pot of coffee. There's still some left if you want some." She said as she walked back over to the boxes.

"Maybe in a little while. Where do you want me to get started?"

"Maddie and I packed the kitchen and the bathroom yesterday. We packed the rec room the day before that. I'm working in here and I have some of the things out of the hall closet packed already. But uh…..I haven't…..started on his things from the bedroom."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Donate most of his clothes and his mom will do what she wants with the rest." She said as she sat her coffee cup down on the coffee table. "Just like she does with everything."

"Hey, don't let her get to you." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to pack up his clothes?"

"No, I just want my stuff. Then I will decide what I want from his stuff." She said before she starting crying. "How can this be it? Everything Mike and I were packed up in boxes. Every hope and dream we had gone."

"I know." He said as he pulled her into a hug. He just hugged her as they stood there.

She pulled away a little. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I understand. How about you take a break and some rest? You look exhausted."

"There's still so much to pack." She said. Randy put his hand on her shoulder and guided her over to the couch.

"Lie down and get some rest. I'll wake you in a little while." He said as she lay down on the couch and he covered her with a throw from the back. She sighed and closed her eyes. He shook his head and started packing the rest of the boxes in the living room. A few hours later, she woke up to find Randy standing over her with a fresh cup of coffee and some breakfast.

"Hey, what time is it?" She said as she took the coffee from him.

"Almost eight. John and Ted have already left with the first load of boxes. Maddie brought breakfast. None of us had the heart to wake you before now." He said as he sat down on the couch beside her. "All that's left is the furniture and Mike's things. Maddie packed all your clothes." She nodded.

"Have you gotten any rest?" He shook his head.

"I'll sleep later."

"You need to rest too."

"I will later." He replied.

She sighed. "I guess I should do Mike's things."

"I guess so."

She got up and starting walking through the house. She picked up what she wanted. She held back her tears as she did. Maddie walked in the living room from the kitchen and saw Alyssa getting Mike's things. She sighed as she didn't want to tell Alyssa what Mike's mom had said when she called.

"I got everything else packed. The guys are going to move the furniture into the building." Maddie replied.

"Great." Alyssa said as she placed some things in boxes.

"Alyssa, Mike's mom called while you were sleeping."

"What did she want?"

"She is on her way over to walk the house to make sure it isn't destroyed or anything. She also wants to make sure you don't take anything of family value to her."

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't expect anything else." Maddie nodded. "Listen, Maddie about the other day at the cemetery..."

"You don't have to say anything. I get it. If anything happened to John, I'm sure I'd be the same way." Maddie said as she hugged Alyssa. "Now your former monster in law should be here anytime. You want me to go with you to pack Mike's clothes?"

"That won't be necessary. I will pack the rest of his things. I trust all the things that belong to you are out of the house?" Alyssa nodded. "Great. I'll donate his clothes and the furniture."

"You're taking my furniture?"

"It was Michael's furniture. He bought it on his credit card. You can keep all the jewelry he bought you. The moment you opened it, it went down in value." Alyssa stood there looking at her. "You can go now." Alyssa looked over at Maddie.

"C'mon Lyssa, let's head to your new place and get you unpacked." Alyssa nodded and headed out with Maddie.

Randy looked at Mike's mom before walking to the door. He turned to her. "You know Mike always use to tell us how you were about Alyssa and we just thought he was overdramatic about it. But he was right. You are a mean, selfish bitch who, if he could, he would have cut you out of his life." He walked out a little before turning back to her. "Oh and those were Mike's exact words. He hated the way you treated his wife. If you had made him chose between you and her, he would have chosen her. Once again, his words. Have a nice day Mrs. Mizanin."

Randy left her standing there and went out to his truck. He couldn't believe that woman had raised Mike. What a nightmare of a mother.

Maddie pulled up to Randy's condo and got out. She had called John on the way and told him to never mind about getting the furniture. He and Ted said they would come to Randy's condo. Alyssa got out the key as they walked to it.

She smiled a little seeing AJ and Leah standing there. AJ hugged her and Maddie as they made it up to the door.

"You alright?" Alyssa nodded.

"Had a run in with the dragon lady." AJ laughed. "She kept Mike's clothes and the furniture."

"The furniture?" Alyssa nodded and shrugged. "Well, come on. Let's get these boxes unpacked."

Everyone pitched in and they soon had her unpacked. Once they had left, she looked around the condo. She had been there a lot when Savannah and Mike were alive. The four of them plus John and Maddie had always hung out. She walked into the kitchen to get something to drink and saw that Randy only had beer and alcohol.

"Sorry about that." He said walking up. He had just got there.

"That's okay. We can go shopping later." She smiled. "Randy, thanks for this. I appreciate it. I talked to Maddie and she knows someone who possibly has a job for me."

"It's fine. Savannah and I bought this place so I don't pay rent on it. And the utilities are not that expense."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So you hungry? We can order a pizza if you want."

"Sure. Sounds great. Oh and thanks for letting me bring the dog. He won't be any trouble I promise."

"I always wanted a pet. But Savannah would never agree to it. She called them slobbering beasts."

"I remember. We always had to put him up when you guys would come over. He's the last link I have to Mike now." Alyssa said sadly.

"You have the memories. The ones that both comfort and torment you. I don't know if we will ever get over it but they say it will get easier." Alyssa laughed bitterly.

"I wish I knew who they were so I could punch them in the face." Randy laughed.

"Me too. You go rest and I'll order the pizza. No mushrooms?"

"I love mushrooms." Alyssa said. Randy sighed and nodded remembering it had been Savannah who had hated them.

"Right. Sorry." He said as he pulled out his phone. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe they're right. Maybe it will get easier." He nodded.

"I hope so."

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alyssa and Randy settled into a routine. She'd come home from working at the high school where she'd taken a job in the guidance office and make them dinner. She'd feed the dog and take him for a walk and Randy would come in, eat, shower and go to bed. She'd hear him sometimes, screaming out Savannah's name in the darkness and then get out of bed pacing the floor. She'd sat with him a few times, when her own nightmares had been too much for her to bear.<p>

Maddie and John were there for them but they couldn't understand. Maddie was progressing in her pregnancy. She had gone back to work at the hospital but in a different department. The hospital had redone the ER for better security and to erase the memories of that day. Alyssa just couldn't go back there no matter if she would have ended up in a different department.

"Did you call Alyssa?" John asked Maddie as they sat at the table.

"I'm going to. I hope she agrees. She needs to get out and have a little fun." Maddie replied.

"And you love shopping." He laughed.

"I do love shopping."

"Are things okay at work?" He worried about her going back.

"Things are good. I like being the new department."

"Great."

"Yeah. I really like the nursery. It's so peaceful." John smiled. "How is work?"

"Different. They assigned AJ a new partner. And Ted got one too. It's just not the same without Mike and Cody."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"Well, you better get going. I love you."

"I love you too."

Alyssa woke up and looked over at Randy and sighed a little before she pulled her robe on and headed to the bathroom to shower. This wasn't the first time they'd ended up in this situation and she groaned a little as the urge to throw up hit her like it always did. He'd had an especially bad nightmare last night and she'd sat up with him and listened as he'd poured his heart out. She closed her eyes and willed the nausea to go away. But it wouldn't and she barely reached the toilet before she wretched and threw up.

Randy woke up and squinted against the light coming in from the window as he heard Alyssa throwing up in the bathroom and sighed. Yesterday had been a rough day. He looked at the gold band on his hand and rubbed his hands down his face. She'd have been 30 yesterday. He got up slipping on his jeans and walking to the bathroom just as Alyssa flushed the toilet and got up to brush her teeth. Alyssa had been there for him like always.

"You alright?" He asked. She looked at him in the mirror and nodded as she brushed her teeth. "You sure? You look awful." She laughed a little as she spit into the sink.

"Thanks that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a few days." He smiled.

"About last night..."

"Don't worry about it okay? We both know what it was. Just like the other two times." She said. He nodded. "Can you do me a favor and take Rex for a walk? I need to shower and get ready to go shopping with Maddie."

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

After he left, she showered quickly and got dressed. She wasn't sure she was looking forward to shopping but Maddie had been insistent and Alyssa knew she couldn't just go to work and home. She headed downstairs just as Randy came in with Rex.

"What are your plans today?" She asked him.

"John said he wanted me to come over and help him with a surprise for Maddie."

"Sounds fun."

"Yep. I have a feeling its nursery related."

"Probably." She laughed a little. "Well, I will see you later."

He nodded as she walked to the door. He was worried about her. She had been throwing up the last few mornings.

Alyssa arrived at Babies "R" Us and saw Maddie's SUV. She got out and walked over. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Maddie said as she got out.

They started looking around the store as Maddie picked up a few things as she registered for baby gifts. "So, are you okay?" Maddie asked as they looked at travel systems. She noticed Alyssa looked a little pale.

"Yeah. I have been throwing up but I think it's just stress and things. With me not having Mike's pension and making less than I made at the hospital, it's tough. I hate that Randy pays for almost everything. He has been so good about only charging me two hundred a month for everything. I know the bills have to be more."

"I can lend you some money if you want?"

"No, that's okay." She smiled at her. "I appreciate the offer but I'm okay."

"Alright."

Alyssa closed her eyes and put her hand to her head as the dizzy spell hit her. Maddie looked at her a little suspicious.

"Alright, we're going to the clinic. Something's wrong with you."

"No. It's fine. I'm sure I'll be okay. Like I said, it's probably stress." Alyssa said."And my insurance hasn't kicked in yet. It will be a few more days."

"Maybe we should call it a day and let you go home and rest."

"Yeah, maybe that will help."

"But promise me if you get any worse, you will go to the doctor." Alyssa smiled and nodded.

They headed out and each back to their place. Maddie was worried about Alyssa. The dizziness and the throwing up where too similar to what she had been feeling when she first found out she was pregnant. She arrived home and saw that Randy and John were both there. She wondered what the surprise was. She got her stuff out the car and walked into the house. She quietly walked upstairs and to the nursery. She smiled when she saw the nursery.

"You guys look hard at work." She said to them.

John turned fast. "What are you doing home early?"

"Alyssa wasn't feeling well. So we decided to call it a day."

"Is she okay?"

"I think so. She was dizzy. Randy, I think you should tell her to go to the doctor."

"Tell her? I'm not her husband, Maddie." Randy said without thinking.

"I know that but you live with her. I think it's more than stress."

"Maddie, I will bring it up but I can't make her go."

Maddie nodded as Randy headed out. She turned to John. "I think Alyssa might be pregnant."

"Why would you think that?" John asked.

"She's been throwing up, she got dizzy and almost passed out. Sound familiar?"

"Could she handle it if she was pregnant?" John asked. "I mean, Mike will never get a chance to see that baby."

"I honestly don't know."

Randy walked in and put his keys in the bowl by the door. He looked around the house. Alyssa was laying on the couch asleep, TV remote in her hand. He walked over and covered her up before he walked into the kitchen and got all the ingredients together to make his mother's chicken soup. It always made him feel better when he was sick and he used to make it for Savannah. He just hoped it would make Alyssa feel better.

"You're home?" Alyssa said as she woke up.

"Yeah, Maddie said you still weren't feeling well." He said walking in. "I made you some soup to help."

"Thanks." She smiled as she got up and sat down at the table.

Randy sat across from her. "Maybe you should see a doctor. Just to make sure you are okay."

"I think it's just stress."

"I know it probably is but I think you should still go." He said. "Please, it will put Maddie at ease and me too. I care about you."

She thought about it for a minute. She guessed it couldn't hurt to go to the doctor. "Alright. I will go to the doctor."

"Good. Now how about we go watch some movies?"

She nodded and they walked over to the couch. A little while later he looked over at her and she was asleep again on the couch. He smiled and picked her up and carried her to her room. He looked at her and kissed her on the forehead before he left the room. He really hoped she would go to the doctor. He walked to his own room and lay down on the bed, thoughts of Savannah running through his head. It was going to be another long night.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alyssa sat nervously in the doctor's office and flipped through a magazine. Maddie had begged to come with her but she'd said no. Maddie and John had just found out they were having a little boy and had asked for permission to name him Michael. Alyssa had been honored by the bittersweet gesture. Mike would have loved it. And of course she'd agreed.<p>

Randy'd offered to drive her but she'd sent him to work. He'd been fussing over her the last few days and it had comforted and annoyed her at the same time. She looked up when the nurse called her name and grabbed her things walking back to the exam room.

"Well, Alyssa, what brings you here today?" Dr. McMahon asked.

"Well, I have been dizzy and throwing up." Alyssa replied.

"Okay, let me exam you." She checked her lymph nodes in her neck and her throat and checked her vital signs. "Well, I don't see anything. So let's draw some blood and we will go from there."

"Alright." Alyssa nodded. The doctor took out the needle and drew the blood.

"We will get this to the lab and we will have the results soon." The doctor headed out to drop the blood to the lab.

Alyssa sat there hoping it was just the flu or stress and nothing else. The doctor came back a little while later.

"Well, I think we have our answer."

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"You're pregnant." Stephanie smiled.

"I'm...pregnant?" Alyssa asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She held her hand on her stomach. She wasn't sure exactly how she should feel. The thought of being without Mike killed her. The harsh realities of it smacked her in the face every day. And yet, here she was expecting a little piece of him right around his birthday. It was bittersweet. She'd have a piece of him. A little reminder of their love. And he wouldn't be able to see it, to share it with her.

"Yes. If you just lay back for me, we can check you out and give you and estimated date of conception and your due date." Alyssa nodded and lay back on the table. She hoped the baby had Mike's blue eyes and that cocky, self assuring smile he always seemed to have. She also hoped he'd inherit his father's warm and caring nature and his kind heart.

"Well, it looks like you're almost 6 weeks along. Due October 16th. Estimated date of conception was February 20th."

Alyssa opened her eyes and looked at the doctor. "I'm sorry. What date did you say?"

"February 20th." Alyssa closed her eyes again, this time the tears did fall. February 20th stuck out in her mind. It was the day they'd buried Savannah. The day she and Randy had turned to each other for comfort. "Alyssa, are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said not really sure she was.

"Alright. I will give you something for the morning sickness and some prenatal vitamins." The doctor made some notes in her chart. "Alyssa, I realize this will be hard without Mike but you are a strong person. You can do this."

"Thanks." She took the scripts from her and got dressed. She had no idea what to do now. She had hoped the baby was Mike's and now she was dealing with the reality that it was Randy's baby. How could this be explained to everyone? She knew the first person she needed to tell was Randy.

She left the doctor's office and headed toward the condo. She somehow found herself at the cemetery. She got out and walked to where Mike's grave was. She needed some guidance on things and hoped this would help. She sat down by the grave.

She hadn't been there since the service and she looked at the way the grass had started to grow over the mound of dirt. She saw the fresh flowers and knew that Mike's mom had been there recently.

"Hey baby. I know I haven't been here since...well since we buried you. Your mom sold the house and pretty much everything in it. But I didn't come here to talk about her. Oh Mike, what am I going to do? I wanted for this baby to be yours so much. I miss you so much. The nights I've spent with Randy are a testament to that. I need comfort. I didn't plan for this to happen. And I honestly don't know how I'm going to tell him or anyone else's for that matter." She started crying. "God, I just wish you were here to put your arms around me and tell me everything would be okay. Because right now I'm not so sure." She said as she wiped her eyes.

Randy sat in his car, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows and looked over at the yellow roses sitting on Savannah's grave. He'd been here a lot in the last six weeks. He kept coming back willing it all to be a nightmare and every time he'd face the reality that she was really gone. He looked away as a rumble of thunder sounded around him and was about to put the car in park when something at a nearby grave caught his eye. He got out of the car and walked toward her, the rain starting to fall around him. She had her back to him, her head in her hands and her shoulders shook. He could tell she was sobbing. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alyssa?" She turned around to face him, wiping her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I...don't really know." She answered honestly.

"Didn't you have your doctor's appointment today?" She nodded.

"Yeah. They figured out what's wrong with me." She said. "I'm pregnant Randy." He looked at her and smiled.

"That's great news. You guys always talked about having a baby."

"The baby isn't Mike's." She said. "The baby was conceived February 20th." Randy looked at her for a moment. "The baby is yours." She said before she walked toward her car and drove off toward the condo. Randy stood there, looking at his friend's grave as the words sank in. Alyssa was pregnant. And he was about to become a father.

Randy looked down at Mike's grave. He sighed. "Mike, I don't know what to say. I never thought this would happen. Alyssa and I were both dealing with our losses and things just happened. I'm sorry." He couldn't stay anymore. He had to talk to someone. He got into his car and drove toward Ted's house. He knew John was working. He arrived at Ted's and knocked on the door.

"Randy, what's up?" Ted asked when he opened the door.

"I need someone to talk to and I hope you will listen with an open mind."

"Sure. Come in." Ted stepped aside letting him in. "So, what's going on?"

"Alyssa is pregnant."

"That's great. I know it will be a comfort to her to have a piece of Mike."

"It's not his baby."

"What?"

"On the night of Savannah's funeral and the day before Mike's, Alyssa and I were talking in the living room of Maddie and John's. We just talked because we understood each other. That night, we just didn't want to sleep alone. We never expected anything to happen. We each were imaging it was the one we lost and things just happened. Now she's pregnant with my baby."

Ted sat there for a moment looking at him. "For God's sake don't just sit there looking at me. Say something."

"What do you want me to say? You want me to tell you you're wrong? You want me to be mad at you? Well I can't. Everyone grieves in their own way Randy. You and Alyssa shouldn't be ashamed. Look at it this way, you've both been through so much in the last month. This is something good that came out of it. I'm happy for you, if you're happy about this."

"I really don't know how to feel."

"You need to talk to her. She needs you now more than ever." Ted said. Randy nodded.

"Thanks for understanding."

"I'm the last person to make judgment."

"I...have to go. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime."

Randy got into his truck and headed home. He knew Ted was right. He had to talk to Alyssa. He pulled up to the condo and sat for a minute. Ted was right. She was pregnant with his baby and she needed him to be there for her.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alyssa went into the condo and changed into her pajamas- a pair of sweat pants and Mike's gym shirt- and laid on her bed with her hands resting on her stomach. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do. She hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that. She'd felt ashamed of herself. Standing in front of Mike's grave telling Randy she was pregnant with his child. This whole situation was so screwed up. She heard the front door open and the footsteps coming down the hallway. She heard the knock on the door and turned to look at him as he opened it and poked his head in.<p>

"Can I come in so we can talk?" She nodded.

Maddie arrived home after work that day. She picked up the phone and called Alyssa. It went right to voicemail. She sighed. She wanted to know what the doctor said. She hoped everything was okay.

"Hey, how was work?" John asked walking in.

"It was nice but Michael here decided he wanted to kick me all day." She smiled.

"What?" John smiled placing his hand on her stomach. "He's kicking."

"Yep." She smiled when she felt the baby kick under John's hand.

"That's amazing." He smiled.

"Yep. Well, how about we go out to dinner? And then we can stop by and see Randy and Alyssa."

John nodded and headed upstairs to change clothes.

Randy sat down on the bed in front of Alyssa. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, confused, ashamed, excited. I didn't plan for this to happen, Randy."

"I know that. Neither of us did. But we need to figure out what we're going to do."

"I want to keep it. I don't expect anything from you. I will take care of everything. You don't have to..."

"I want to keep it too. And this is my baby. Of course I want to be involved. We're both in the same mindset I guess. When we lost Mike and Savannah, we never thought we'd get to be parents. But we have that chance. We can be parents with each other."

"Wow, this is not how I thought this would be." Randy nodded. "I always thought that Mike and I would..." she sighed."Get pregnant and be this big happy family. And now, Mike's gone and we're not anywhere near being in love and we're having a baby together."

"There is no rule that says you have to be in love with someone to have a baby with them. And I do love you Alyssa. You've become a great friend to me. We can do this and give this baby everything it would ever need. We can love our child without being in love with each other." She nodded. "So we're having a baby?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. We're having a baby." He said as the doorbell rang. He opened the door to Maddie and John.

"Hey, guys." Maddie said to them. "I hope its okay we stopped by."

"It's fine." Alyssa said. "In fact, we have some news to tell you."

"Okay." Maddie said as she and John sat down on the sofa. "What's up?"

"Well, I know this will come as a shock." Alyssa said before taking a breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, that's great." Maddie said getting up and hugging her. "You must be so happy now you will have a piece of Mike with you."

"Umm, it's not Mike's." Alyssa said slowly.

"It's not?" Maddie said looking at her friend and then Randy. She remembered Alyssa said they had news. "Oh my god, its Randy's."

"Yes." Randy said to her.

"Wow!" Maddie said. "How did this happen?"

"It was the night of Savannah's funeral and the day before Mike's. It's just happened. It wasn't something we planned." Alyssa replied. She hoped they would support them. "But we are happy about this. Randy and I have talked and while we aren't in love with each other, we are going to raise this baby together."

"We hope you both will support us." Randy said to them.

Maddie looked at John and then at Alyssa and Randy. "Of course we support you." She said hugging them both. "If you guys are happy and this is what you want, you have my full support."

"John?" Randy asked him.

"Maddie is right. Of course you have our support." He said hugging them too.

"So when are you due?"

"October."

"A cute little pumpkin." Maddie said smiling. "I think this is great news."

"Thanks. Now we just have to tell mom and dad." Randy said.

"Your Mom is going to love the idea of having a grandchild." John said. He looked at Alyssa. "If you think Randy hovers when you're sick, you haven't seen anything." Randy laughed.

"It's true. Mom kinda adopts everyone and fusses over them." Alyssa smiled a little.

"Well, we're going to go and let Alyssa rest." Maddie said.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Randy asked.

"We just ate." John said. "Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

John and Maddie headed out to their car. They were soon on their way home. Maddie looked at John as they drive.

"So, that was a bit of shock."

"Yeah, it was." He replied. "But maybe it will be good for them both. I mean they lost so much in Mike and Savannah. Now they have a chance to see that there is great stuff still out there." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I agree and I think it will lead to something great." She smiled.

"Oh no, I know that look. It's the same one you had when you set up Mike and Alyssa and Randy and Savannah. You're match making in your head."

"I am not." She said in a play hurtful voice.

"You so are, Madison." He laughed. "Baby, let everything run its course. If they fall in love, great. If they don't , that's okay too." He looked at his wife. "Madison? Promise me."

"Alright. I promise." She said defeated.

"Good. Now when we get home, you get a special surprise." He smiled the smile that always melted her. She always said it was the smile that always got her into bed even if she was mad at him.

Randy laid in bed that night a million things running through his mind. He and Alyssa had agreed to keep the baby and raise it together and he'd gotten her to agree to a drive to his parents' house that weekend to tell them the news. He smiled a little. It was funny how life was changing for him. And for Alyssa. He heard her in the bathroom again. He got out of bed and walked to the fridge getting her a Sprite and walked toward the hallway again. She was just out of the bathroom and she smiled at him. He handed her the Sprite.

"Thought this would help your stomach."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, morning sickness sucks." Alyssa laughed.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. The medication the doctor prescribed will kick in soon." She walked to her room and he followed. "I'm a little nervous about meeting your parents too. How will they react? I mean, you're recently widowed and now you're having a baby. I don't want them to hate me."

"They won't hate you. They will be happy." He said sitting down in front of her. "They always wanted a grandchild. Savannah and I talked about it and it never seemed to fit into our plan."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I figured we could leave out Friday after school and be at my parents' house by 7."

"Sounds good."

"Have you told your parents?"

"My parents passed away when I was 19. Car accident."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled. "So, we have some decision to make. I mean with the doctor appointments, the nursery, and names."

Randy laughed a little. "I think we have time on the nursery. I say we pick out the themes. One for a boy and one for a girl. Then we know what the baby is, we can decorate it and with baby names, we can each pick two out. One for a boy and one for a girl and see."

"Well we know John and Maddie have Michael."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, it's perfect for him to be named Michael. I think it would be too weird if our child was named that. And I think with Savannah's name too. It would be weird."

"I happen to agree with you. We should have fresh names for the baby." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Now, how about you rest."

"Yeah." She smiled.

"If you need anything, just come and get me."

She nodded and watched him walk out. She smiled that he was okay with things. This might not be the way she always saw herself having a baby but then life hadn't turned out like she planned at all.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Randy pulled into the parking lot at work the morning they were leaving for their trip in a fairly decent mood. He hadn't had nightmares about Savannah the night before and had actually gotten a good night's sleep. Which is more than he could say for Alyssa. He'd heard her at different intervals in the middle of the night with wicked bouts of morning sickness. He'd just made it to his desk and sat down when Ted and John walked up to him.<p>

"How's Alyssa?" John asked him.

"She's good. The morning sickness is really bad." He replied.

"Yeah I remember that with Maddie." John laughed. "Give it time and the morning sickness will be gone."

"Who has morning sickness?" AJ asked. "I thought Maddie's had passed."

"It has." John replied. He looked at Randy. He didn't know if he wanted everyone to know about the baby yet.

"Then who has morning sickness?" AJ looked to Randy and Ted. "Is it Kristen? Are you guys finally having a baby?"

"No, Kris and I aren't having a baby."

"It's Alyssa. She's pregnant." AJ stood there and smiled a little.

"That's great news. She's going to be a great mom. I know she didn't plan to do this on her own and Mike would be with her if he could be." AJ said smiling. John and Ted looked at Randy.

"It's….uh…..not Mike's baby." Randy said.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"It was the night of Savannah's funeral and we never meant for it to happen. It just sort of did."

"You and Alyssa had sex? The night you buried Savannah? Wow, maybe Mike's mom was right all along. Maybe Alyssa was nothing but a whore. I mean she did sleep with you when her husband wasn't even in the ground yet."

"Alyssa is not a whore. She loved Mike more than anything. And you need to shut your mouth." Randy said.

"She didn't love him. If she did, she wouldn't have been so quick to hop into bed with you." AJ said. He barely had time to react as Randy jumped out of the chair and tackled AJ to the floor. John tried to pull Randy off and that distracted him enough for AJ to land a blow to his eye. Randy punched him back. Dwayne came into the squad room just as Randy punched him again.

"BREAK IT UP! Orton, Styles, my office now."

John and Ted helped Randy and AJ into Dwayne's office and then left. They had no idea what Dwayne was going to do.

"What the hell is going on?" Dwayne asked his two cops.

"AJ started by calling Alyssa a whore."

"Styles?"

"I was just stating the truth. She slept with him." AJ said pointing to Randy. "Before her husband was even in the ground."

"Styles, you have no right to judge Alyssa or Randy on their life." Dwayne said calming his tone. "Orton, you are already on probation for your temper. I know this team is healing from the losses we have suffered but you all need to know that life moves on and I will not have fighting in my squad room. Do you both understand?"

"Yes, sir." AJ replied.

"Yes, sir." Randy added.

"Good. Styles, you are on probation too. Anymore fights and you will be suspended." Dwayne said. "You can go but be warned I will not have fighting or remarks about women like that in my squad room. You can go Styles. Orton, stay please."

AJ walked out but not before giving Randy a look. He couldn't believe that Alyssa slept with someone else before Mike was even in the ground.

Randy sat there and waiting for Dwayne to say something. "You've been dealing with a lot these last few weeks. Why don't you take some time off?"

"I don't need time off." Randy said.

"Yeah you do. You come in here most days looking like a zombie. I know you aren't sleeping well. And how did this whole thing with Alyssa happen?"

"It just happened. Neither of us planned it. I had just buried Savannah and she was about to bury Mike. I guess we figured if we could just feel the comfort of a warm body next to us, we could pretend for a little while we were someplace else. In some other reality where we didn't have to say goodbye." Randy sighed. "We agreed to keep the baby and raise it together. It's not ideal. Not the way either of us thought it would happen but it happened and we're trying to make the best of it."

"Take some time off. Rest, relax and adjust to the idea of dealing with this whole thing. Come back and talk to me again in a month. We will see where your head is then."

"Dwayne, you can't do this. I'm one of the best you've got."

"Normally that's true. But right now, you're a liability. Now go. It's not a request. I'm going to put John on administrative duties until you get back. See you in a month."

Randy sighed and headed out. He knew it was no use to talk to Dwayne. He had made up his mind. He walked to his desk and saw John sitting across from his desk.

"What did Dwayne say?"

"He put me on paid leave for a month. He wants me to get my head together." Randy grabbed his jacket.

"Maybe that's a good idea. You just found out you're expecting a baby. That's a big thing. Plus it's with a friend who was grieving like you were. Spend some time just relaxing."

"I don't know I can." Randy said as he headed out ignoring the looks from AJ. He got into his truck and drove home. He knew Alyssa was at work so he would have the condo to himself.

Alyssa sat in the guidance office at school and typed away on her computer. She smiled when she saw two of her students walk in.

"Hey Ms. Mizanin." Nikki Bella, the girl said. "Can we talk to you?"

"Sure guys. Take a seat. What's up?" Nikki looked over at her boyfriend Heath and bit her lower lip.

"Nikki and I are in love. We want to get married. She plans to go away to college in the fall but she's not sure which one. She's been accepted into so many. I'm heading into the military. And we were wondering if you could help us decide what school would be best for her."

"I can certainly try. Where are you going to boot camp?"

"Ft. Campbell."

"Alright, well MTSU isn't that far from there. Or there is Austin Peay which is in the same city. Both schools are amazing. And you've already been accepted by both. So really, the choice is yours."

"Thanks." Nikki smiled.

"You are very welcome. When you decide which one you want, let me know."

"Yes ma'am." They got and walked out. Alyssa had to smile. She definitely liked this better than working the desk in an ER.

Maddie arrived home after working her shift. She liked the nursery but she found the more pregnant she was, the more tired she was. She knew John was working until seven. She checked her messages and found she had a few from some of the wives of the others. Leah, AJ's wife, called and asked her if she knew about Alyssa and Randy. She said that some of the others weren't happy about it and asked Maddie to call her.

"What is the big deal?" Maddie said out loud just as the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and was shocked to see Mike's mom standing there. "Mrs. Mizanin?"

"I got a call from AJ's wife. I need to speak with you about Alyssa."

"What about Alyssa?"

"Is it true that she's pregnant?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Is it true that it's by that man she's living with now? The one she started shacking up with after Mike died?"

"You kicked her out of the house. Sold everything from underneath her...you know what? This is Alyssa and Randy's business and you have no say in it. If you want to talk to Alyssa, call her."

"I have the right to know. She was married to my son."

"You have no right to anything. You want to talk to her, call her. Goodbye Mrs. Mizanin." Maddie shut the door and walked into the kitchen. What gave Mike's mom the right to be upset about this? She wanted Alyssa out of everything dealing with Mike and now she was. What more did his mom want?

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alyssa pulled into the condo after school and smiled a little to see Randy's truck already there. She walked into the house and found him on the couch watching TV.<p>

"Hey, you're home early." She said as she walked around the couch. She stopped when she noticed his black eye. "What happened to your face?"

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me."

"It's nothing okay? I took some time off work. To give you a hand around here getting things ready." Randy said. There was a knock on the door before she could respond. She walked to the door and was a little surprised to find Mrs. Mizanin standing there.

Maddie sat on the chair in the kitchen chopping vegetables for the salad to go with dinner. She had just put the lasagna in the oven. She had called Alyssa to tell that Mike's mom had stopped by but got no answer and when she tried the home phone it just rang. She had just finished the salad when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Maddie, its Leah."

"Hey, Leah. What's up?" Maddie thought it was about her baby shower. John had said that some of the wives wanted to give her one.

"Have you heard about Alyssa?"

"Yeah I know."

"Can you believe it? I mean Mike hasn't been gone that long and neither has Savannah and now Randy and Alyssa are shacked up and having a baby. It's just wrong."

"What's so wrong about? Mike and Savannah are dead. They aren't coming back. Randy and Alyssa did nothing wrong. They were comforting each other as they were the only ones who knew what the other was going through." Maddie replied. "It's none of your business or anyone else's. It's Randy and Alyssa's. You all just need to butt out. Deal with your life and let them live theirs."

"Maddie, how can you be okay with this? You were one of Savannah's best friends."

"I'm okay with it because I love Alyssa and Randy. And I think it's great. It is something wonderful out of something tragic. Mike and Savannah both would want them happy. I believe that. Just butt out Leah. You and AJ." Maddie hung up before Leah could say anything else.

Alyssa stood there looking at her ex mother in law more than a little confused as to why she was there. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you." She said as she pushed her way inside. "I got a call from AJ earlier. He told me about your pregnancy."

"What about it?"

"You slept with him," she said pointing at Randy, "Before my son was even buried. And you wonder why I called you a whore all this time. You never loved my son at all did you? Were you whoring around on him behind his back this whole time?" Randy was about to say something but stopped when he saw Alyssa walk up to Mike's mother and slap her hard across the face.

"You know something Barbara? I've put up with this for as long as I'm going to. I loved Mike with all my heart and I never cheated on him. The entire time we were together, I knew you hated me. But I put up with you and your meanness towards me for him. He's gone and he's never coming back. That's a fact I have to live with everyday. And maybe seeking comfort from Randy wasn't the best idea. But you have no say in the matter and I will be damned if I'm going to sit here and let you make me feel guilty about what's going on in my life right now. It's over and done with. It happened. But I'm determined that this child is going to have two loving parents. And if the fact that we've decided to keep this baby and raise it together pisses anyone off, well I'm terribly fucking sorry about that. But this is my life and this is my child. So keep your nose out of my business and have a nice life." Alyssa said as she opened the door. "Now, get the hell out of my house. Oh and make sure you tell George I said hi."

Barbara didn't say anything else as she left. Once she was gone, Alyssa turned to Randy. "I'm sorry she showed up here. She had no right."

"Well hopefully she will stay away now that you finally went off on her." He smiled a little bit.

"I guess I did." She laughed as her phone beeped. "Oh I have a message." She dialed voicemail and listened to Maddie say that Mike's mom was looking for her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it was Maddie trying to warn about Mike's mom."

"How about we order some dinner and watch a movie? It's been a crazy day."

"Are you going to tell me what really happened?"

"I told you, it was nothing."

"You're a horrible liar. But if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." She said. "Order pizza and buffalo wings with extra honey. I'm starving." He laughed as she walked out of the room to change.

He had been surprised by Alyssa. He knew she was strong but she always hid that strength. She was different from Savannah in that aspect but like Maddie. He picked up the phone and ordered dinner. He was debating about telling her about what happened at work.

Maddie finished dinner just as John walked through the door. She hadn't been able to get in touch with Alyssa. She hoped everything was okay.

"This looks good." John said walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks." She kissed him hello. "So how was work?"

"Interesting. I'm on desk duty for a month."

"Why?" She asked turning from the oven to look at him.

"Randy is suspended for a month after he and AJ got into a fight in the squad room."

"What was the fight about?"

"Everyone knows about him and Alyssa having a baby. AJ called Alyssa a whore and things just went from there."

"And because Randy is your partner, you get desk duty."

"Yep."

"Well I think it will be good. Give you a break and I won't have to worry about you." She smiled as she put the dinner on the table. "Now, let's eat."

Randy looked over at Alyssa halfway through the movie and shook his head seeing her asleep. He'd called his mom and told her they'd be leaving the next morning. She'd told him it was fine. He picked her up and carried her to her room placing her on the bed. He covered her up and turned to walk out when she grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her.

"Will you stay with me? Please?" He nodded and kicked off his shoes climbing in bed with her. He kissed her on the temple.

It had been a tiring day for them both and tomorrow they would face his parents. He knew they would be supportive of them but shocked about the baby. He sighed and slowly drifted to sleep. They both slept peacefully that night.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Maddie woke up the next morning and called Alyssa's phone to make sure she was okay. She couldn't believe that everyone was making such a big deal about her pregnancy. A baby was a blessing wasn't it? Alyssa answered on the third ring.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling today?"

"Like all my internal organs are in the toilet. But I'm dealing."

"Did the dragon lady find you?"

"Oh yeah. She came by here and gave me a piece of her mind. And I gave her a piece of mine right back."

"Finally! I'm so proud of you. You guys heading to Randy's parents yet?"

"We're getting ready to leave."

"Well be safe and text me when you get there."

"Yes mom." Alyssa laughed. "Seriously Maddie, thank you for being there for us. It means a lot."

"Always. Now go. We will have lunch my next day off next week."

"Sounds good. Bye." Alyssa hung up as Randy walked into the room fresh from the shower and fully dressed.

"Ready to go?" Randy asked as he picked up her bag.

"Yeah." She grabbed her purse and headed out with him.

They were soon on their way to Corpus Christi where his parents lived. The two hour drive went by quickly and they soon pulled up to the two story ranch house.

"I like the house." Alyssa said as they got out of the truck.

"It looks the same as it always did." He laughed. "When I moved to San Antonio I wanted to one day have a house like this. But then I got married and the condo just seemed to fit everything. But I wanted a house where my kids could play in the yard like I use to. Like John and Maddie's."

"I'm sure you will one day." She smiled as they walked up the walkway.

Randy rang the bell and they waited for someone to open the door.

"There is my son." Elaine said opening the door. She hugged him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." He replied.

"And who is this?" Elaine asked.

"This is Alyssa, my roommate remember?"

"Of course. She's the one who got you to keep more than beer in your fridge. How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Orton. Thanks for asking."

"It's Elaine, please. Your father and brother are out back if you want to join them. Alyssa, would you like a cup of tea or something?"

"That would be great thanks." Alyssa said smiling. Randy walked outside and Alyssa followed Elaine into the kitchen.

"So how far along are you? I'd say about seven or eight weeks right?" Elaine asked. Alyssa nodded and looked at her a little confused.

"How did you know that's what we were here to tell you?"

"A mother knows. Don't worry. I'm not judging you. Grief makes us all do things we wouldn't normally do. But I don't doubt for a second that Randy loved Savannah and you loved Mike."

"I did. Very much. I still do. God, this is all so messed up and confusing." Elaine looked around the kitchen before she shut the door.

"I want you to look at me and listen to what I'm telling you. This doesn't make you or Randy bad people. It makes you human. You've both had your lives blown to bits in the last few weeks. That's not an easy thing to recover from. Don't you ever let anyone make you feel guilty about this? You seem like a lovely person and you're going to be an excellent mother. And if you need anything, you don't hesitate to call me. You understand?" Alyssa nodded and smiled. It had been a while since she'd had any motherly advice and she never really realized how much she'd missed it. "Now, what happened to his eye?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me."

"He will." Elaine said as she handed her the tea.

Maddie and John walked through Babies "R" Us registering for baby gifts. Now that they knew they were having a boy, they wanted to register.

"Are you sure Mikey needs all this stuff?" John asked as they walked the store. They had decided to call him Mikey after a lot of debate. Maddie was shooting one of almost everything.

"That's not the point. The point is to give people a variety of things to choose from. And Mikey does need a lot of this."

"Alright." John laughed. "So how do you think it's going with Randy's parents?"

"Good. I think Elaine and Bob will be supportive." Maddie replied as she picked up a bib. "Oh my gosh, this is adorable."

"Really?" John laughed. The bib said I'm awesome.

"What? It's cute." She laughed putting it in the buggy. By the time they were done registering, they had a buggy full of stuff. "I think we're about ready to go."

"I think so." John said. "How about lunch?"

"Sure."

Alyssa and Elaine were laughing in the kitchen when Randy walked in to get something to drink. He smiled a little glad that his mom and Alyssa were getting along. "What are you ladies talking about?"

"Nothing." Alyssa said laughing. Elaine smiled and winked at her.

"How's the food coming?" Elaine asked him.

"It's coming." Randy replied.

"Well, let's head outside and you can tell us what you need to." Elaine walked to the backdoor and they headed outside.

Everyone sat down at the table and starting eating. Bob turned to Randy. "So, son, what's this news you have for us?"

"Well, I'm not sure how you will react to this but Alyssa and I are having a baby."

"You're having what?" Bob asked shocked. Savannah had only been gone a short while.

"Alyssa and I are having a baby." He repeated.

"How did this happen?" Becky asked her brother.

"It was the night of Savannah's funeral. We were talking about the ones we lost and things just happened." He explained.

"Well, I'm shocked on this son." Bob replied. "But you know you have my support."

"And mine." Elaine replied with a smile to Alyssa.

"What about the rest of you?" Randy asked his brother and sister.

"Of course you have my support. You're my brother." Nate said smiling.

"This is some kind of sick joke right? You slept with another woman the same night you buried Vanna? And her husband wasn't even in the ground yet? What kind of whore is she anyway?"

"Rebecca!" Bob exclaimed.

"No Dad, this is sick and twisted. You guys can support it if you want but I want nothing to do with either of them. Or their bastard child." Becky said throwing her napkin on the table.

"Fine. That's fine with us. I don't expect you to understand. How the silence is so loud you can barely think. How it creeps into your soul and kills any good you have left. Alyssa and I understood each other. She knew what I was going through. And she's not a whore. It's not like either of us planned for this to happen. So go ahead and be a selfish bitch. But understand what I'm telling you. Don't you ever say another word against Alyssa or the baby. Because if you do, I won't care that you're my sister or that you're a woman. I will beat the shit out of you just like I did AJ when he called her a whore." He got up from the table and reached out for Alyssa's hand. She took it and they stood there. "Thanks Mom, Dad, Nate…for a great dinner and all your support. But I think we should go." He said as they walked out toward the truck. Alyssa looked over at him.

"Is that what happened to your eye?" He nodded. "Thank you."

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alyssa tossed and turned in bed that night. Subconsciously, she'd gone to some other time and place and she was back at home, her home and Mike was rushing around trying to find his keys. He was late for work again.<p>

"Babe, have you seen my keys?" He asked her. "Babe?" She looked at him, tears spilling down her cheeks as she embraced him. She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his body against hers and felt his arms around her waist. She breathed deeply and smelled his cologne. She pulled back to look at him, his face became ashen and his hand went to his neck.

"Tell Alyssa that I love her and that...meeting her...was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Mike? It's me. I'm right here!" She said as he slumped to the floor, his hand at the wound on his neck that had taken his life. "Look at me. I'm right here Mike. I'm right here." She screamed.

"Please, don't leave me. Please, I need you." She sobbed as she sank to the floor beside his body. She looked at him, her hand covering his left hand, the hand on his neck. His blood stained their fingers and she could see the tears swimming in his blue eyes. One trailed down his face and she went to wipe it away with her hand. But when she touched his face, it turned to ash and crumbled away.

Maddie woke up and saw that John was still sleeping. She swore he could sleep through anything. She slowly got out of bed and headed downstairs. She really wanted some French toast. She got everything out and started cooking. She was shocked when the phone rang. It was barely eight in the morning.

"Hello?" She asked when she answered.

"Hi, Maddie, It's Kristen."

"Hi, Kristen. What's up?"

"Well, we wanted to know if you were free today."

"I might be why?"

"Well, I was hoping you wanted to come over to my house for lunch."

"I guess I can. What time?"

"About one."

"Okay, I will be there."

"Great. See you then."

Maddie had to laugh after she hung up. She knew it was really the baby shower. Unfortunately for the other wives, John couldn't keep his mouth shut and told her about the surprise baby shower.

Alyssa stood in the shower letting the water run over her as she tried to shake the images from the dream she'd had. She'd felt him there, held him in her arms. She wiped the tears from her face and turned the water off so she could finish getting ready for Maddie's baby shower. She wasn't particularly looking forward to it but she was going anyway for Maddie. She came out of the bathroom in her robe and ran straight into Randy.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep that well. And I'm not looking forward to this baby shower."

"I'm sure it will be okay. Maddie, Kristen and Ella will be there." He smiled. "And if you need anything, just call me and I can be there too."

"So what are you guys doing today? I know John won't be at the baby shower." Both laughed.

"We are actually going to the shooting range. Me, Ted and John."

"Sounds fun. Now I have to get ready." She walked into her bedroom.

Randy sighed because he knew something more was going on with her. He hoped she would tell him eventually.

John walked into the bedroom after getting ready. He saw Maddie getting ready for the shower. She looked beautiful in the pink maternity dress.

"Are you almost ready to go?" He asked.

"I am. I hope everything goes good. They did invite Alyssa right?"

"Yes. Kristen made sure to invite her."

"Good. Then I'm ready to go." She smiled and got her things together. They walked out of the house together. "Have fun shooting with the guys."

He nodded and kissed her goodbye. He watched as she drove away toward the shower. He hoped it went good too. He knew there was tension between Alyssa and the others. And he prayed everything turned out alright.

Alyssa pulled up in front of Kristen's house and sat in the car for a minute with her eyes closed trying to get up the nerve to go in. She could feel the stares and hear the whispers now. But Maddie was her best friend and she knew she had to be there. She took a deep breath and adjusted the necklace Mike had given her as a wedding gift and grabbed the present she'd gotten for Maddie. She walked up the walkway and opened the door to Kristen's. Conversation in the room came to a screeching halt. All eyes seemed to be on her as she walked toward the gift table and placed her gift down. Kristen smiled as she walked in from the kitchen and walked over to her hugging her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like a leper." Alyssa smiled a little.

"I wouldn't worry about them." Kristen said as the conversation started up again. "Ella is in the kitchen and our guest of honor hasn't arrived yet." Kristen smiled. Alyssa nodded and walked into the kitchen. The red haired woman at the table looked at her and smiled sadly. Alyssa walked over and hugged her.

"You look beautiful." Ella Runnels said as Alyssa sat down beside her.

"I feel awful." Alyssa said.

"It'll pass. I felt that way too when I was pregnant with CJ." She said. Alyssa nodded. "So have you guys talked?"

"A little. We agreed to keep it and raise it together." Ella nodded.

"I think it's great. Not ideal but this baby is a blessing."

"Yeah." Alyssa said. "I just...I miss Mike so much. I never thought I'd do this without him. And now..." Alyssa said as she started to cry.

"I know. I think of all the things Cody's going to miss in CJ's life and it's like I've lost him all over again. But then that beautiful little boy smiles at me and I see Cody in him and I'm relieved to still have a piece of him with me. We have to keep living. Or else that man won." Alyssa looked up as the kitchen door opened and Kristen and Maddie came walking in.

"Surprise."

"This is great." Maddie smiled. "I'm guessing the others are in the living room."

"Yes, so we are going to go into the living room and then you walk in." Kristen smiled.

"Alright." Maddie laughed a little.

Alyssa, Ella and Kristen joined the others in the living room and waited for Maddie to walk in. When she did everyone yelled surprise.

"This is great you guys. Now, let's open presents or give me food. Or both." Maddie laughed as she sat down in the chair she knew Kristen had set up.

"I will get you food." Alyssa said as she walked to the refreshment table.

"Then we will open your presents." Kristen smiled.

Alyssa was getting Maddie a plate when Leah and Maris Daniels walked up to her. "Alyssa, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Why wouldn't I be here? Maddie's my best friend."

"Really? You going to sleep with John too?"

"Sure. We'll use the same hotel AJ uses when he's fucking Frankie's wife Tracie behind your back."

"Whore." Maddie and Kristen looked over at the table just as Leah and Maris started to walk away.

"I can't tell you how many times you sat at my house and cried because he was out with her. Remember? He missed Joey's birthday party because of it. But what AJ and a lot of your other friends don't know is that you've secretly been sleeping with Chris Daniels for the last few months." Alyssa looked around the room. Everyone was looking at them. "Gives you and Maris something to talk about now doesn't? See Leah, those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. And for the love of God, buy some fucking curtains that you can't see through. The mailman carried binoculars." Leah slapped her. She carried the plate over to Maddie and gave her a hug. "I'll see you later." She walked out to her car and saw that Leah and her friends had taken it upon themselves to write their opinions of her on the side of her car. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face and got in her car driving back to the condo.

Maddie and Kristen both turned to Leah and the others. They couldn't believe they chose to do this now.

"I can't believe you all." Maddie said standing up. "This was supposed to be a happy occasion. A baby shower to welcome Michael John Cena into the world and this cop family. And all you have done is made this about you. You all are selfish, lying little bitches. You have no right to look down at Alyssa for the fact that she and Randy are having a baby together. None of you know what it's like to lose a spouse like they did. They found comfort with each other and it helped them make it through a difficult time. I think Mike and Savannah would understand."

"Maddie is right. You know what, just leave all of you. You have made this about you and it was meant to be about Maddie, John and Mikey. Go." Kristen opened the door and the others walked out leaving Kristen, Maddie and Ella.

"I have to call her and make sure she's alright." Maddie said as she called Alyssa's phone. After three tries with no answer, she called Randy. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey Maddie, what's up?"

"Have you heard from Alyssa?"

"No. I thought she was with you."

"Leah and her little gang of bitches made a scene and she left. I've tried calling her cell but she didn't answer. Can you go check on her?"

"Yeah. I will find her." Randy hung up and headed out. He hoped she was okay. He knew the baby shower was going to be rough.

He pulled up to the condo and saw her car. He got out and headed up. He walked in and saw her on the sofa. He sat down beside her and placed his arm around her. "So I heard you had a rough day?"

She turned to look at him. She had tears running down her face and a pile of tissues on the couch beside her. "Something like that."

"You can't let those women get to you."

"Why not? They're stating the facts right? I am a whore. I slept with you before Mike was even buried. We've been together twice since and everyone seems to think that's my new nickname these days. And I keep having this dream where Mike is there and he's searching for his keys and I hug him. I'm just so happy that he's there and I can touch him. And then he pulls away and he's dying right in front of me and it's like I'm not there. And I'm begging him, pleading with him not to leave me. I can...feel the blood from the bullet hole on his neck and when I go to wipe his face, he turns to ashes and floats away. It's like he's telling me that I've killed the love we had. Maybe Barbara is right. Maybe I'm the reason he got killed. I was just some giant distraction and he couldn't focus. He'd have been better off if he hadn't met me." She said as she got up and walked to her room.

Randy sat there on the couch shocked by what she'd said. She believed what everyone had been saying about her and she was actually blaming herself for Mike's death. He laid his head back against the couch. He knew how that felt.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe those bitches! All holier than thou! Half of them are cheating on their husbands with other cops and the other half are addicted to various drugs. I swear it's like a fucking pharmacy swap meet. And there's the one that is cheating on her husband with another woman. But did Alyssa ever bother to point any of that out before? No! She kept her mouth shut and helped dry every fucking tear and put them to bed when they were in their stupors." Maddie said as she sat down on the couch. John shook his head and sat down on the couch with her.<p>

"Half the guys aren't talking to Randy. Talking about him a lot though."

"God I hope she's okay. She still won't answer her cell."

Alyssa heard the soft knock on her door but she didn't answer. The door opened and she felt Randy sit down on the bed beside her.

"You have no idea how wrong you are about Mike. You made his life so much better. I wish you could have seen the way his face lit up when he talked about you or how excited he was when you agreed to marry him. Or how he just couldn't wait to get home to you every single day. You meant the world to him. You weren't a distraction. You were his whole reason for living. And I wish I had paid attention to his examples a little more closely. Did you ever hear the story of how Savannah and I met?" She didn't respond. "Maddie and John had just started dating, John and I had just been assigned to be partners. Maddie invited Vanna over and John invited me. It was love at first sight. If you believe in that sort of thing. I don't know where we went wrong. But somehow, we drifted apart. That never would have happened with you and Mike. You always knew how much you meant to each other. His dying words were professing his love for you. He loved you Alyssa. More than you will ever know. I'm going to get dinner. I'll be back."

Alyssa nodded as he left. She thought about his words. She had laugh a little at John and Maddie. They had introduced her and Mike too. Ever the matchmakers. She knew it was more Maddie than John but that was Maddie wanting everyone to be as happy as she was. Alyssa sighed. Life was so complicated.

"Baby, I'm sure Randy found her and is taking care of her." John said as his wife had continued to rant about the baby shower.

"I hope so." Maddie said as she sat down beside her husband. "So, did you see all the stuff we got?"

"Yeah and you have to write thank you notes to them even the ones who you yelled at." John smiled.

"I know." She leaned in and kissed him. "But right now I want some alone time with my husband and forget everything that was said at the baby shower."

He smiled and took her hand and led her upstairs. He knew Randy would call and let them know. He hoped Alyssa would be okay. Both she and Randy had lost so much and had so much going on. It was horrible the way everyone was being. They deserved to have some happiness.

Randy got back with dinner and saw that Alyssa was sitting in the living room on the couch. "Are you feeling a little better?" She shrugged. "Would you please call Maddie? She's been calling none stop." Alyssa smiled and nodded. She grabbed her cell and called Maddie leaving her a message telling her she was fine.

"Guess she's busy." Alyssa said hanging up.

"Probably having sex with John which is something I don't even want to think about." Alyssa laughed a little. "After dinner, I'm going to take your car to the car wash and see if I can't get the paint off the side of it."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Are you hungry? I got Mexican. I know a few days ago you were craving it." Alyssa smiled.

"I was actually in the mood for pizza."

"Well, just on the off chance that was the case, I got one of those too." He said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Oh and cake and ice cream for dessert."

"You're so awesome." She said.

"Wow, you did kinda pick up Mike's personality didn't you?" Alyssa laughed.

"You're just jealous because even though you're awesome, I am still way more awesome than you." He laughed.

"And don't let anyone tell you anything any different. Okay?"

Alyssa smiled and took a piece of pizza. Maybe things would be okay.

Maddie had heard her phone beeping signaling a voicemail. She picked it up and listened. She smiled.

"I take it Alyssa is okay." John said walking back into the bedroom. Maddie had wanted Chinese so they had it delivered.

"She is. I hope she can stay that way."

"I hope so too. Here is your chicken with broccoli." He handed her the white cartoon.

"Thanks." She said taking a bite. "Oh that's so good. We should definitely have Randy and Alyssa over for dinner."

"Maddie, they aren't a couple. They are friends having a baby together."

"So, that doesn't mean we can't have them over."

"Alright. I will call Randy." Randy answered his phone.

"Yeah."

"Hey we were wondering if you guys wanted to come over for dinner sometime this week."

"It's cool with me. Maybe we could get together at the condo? I'll cook. I'll talk to Alyssa about it."

"Sounds great. Just get back to me."

"I will." He looked over at Alyssa. "John and Maddie want to have dinner sometime this week. I told them we could get together here."

"Sounds great. I'll bake something."

"Maybe those little clouds of heaven also known as your chocolate chip cookies that Mike used to bring to work?" She shrugged.

"Maybe." She said. "Oooh, now I want some cookies." He smiled and pulled them out of the shopping bag. She smiled. "You really do think of everything don't you?"

John turned to Maddie. "Randy is going to ask Alyssa. He said we could get together at the condo."

"That's perfect." Maddie smiled.

"Calm down Maddie." John said with a laugh. He knew how his wife's mind worked and she was plotting something.

"What? I'm excited to have dinner with friends." She smiled as she ate the crab Rangoon. "Oh my god, this is the best crab Rangoon."

"What are you planning, Madison?"

"Did you just whole name me?" She said to him.

"Yes. I know you oh so well babe. So what are you planning?"

"Nothing. I think Randy and Alyssa will come together on their own. But maybe we could all go baby shopping together. We could do that and then have dinner. It would be so fun."

"I knew you were plotting something. You think if we do married couple things with them, it would help them get together."

"So?"

"You are so sneaky, my dear." He smiled. "But I love you anyway."

"I would think so. I am carrying your son and oh, you married me."

"Just promise me that you will not push them too much."

"I promise. Now did you get me something for dessert?"

"They don't deliver dessert." He looked at his wife and noticed the face. "But I will go wherever for whatever kind of dessert you want."

"I knew I loved you. Can you get me some cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory?"

"Yes. Be back." He kissed her and quickly got dressed. He should have known she wanted cheesecake. That was one of her main craving during this pregnancy. He knew she wouldn't stick to her word. She would try to get Alyssa and Randy together as best she could.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Later that week, Randy and Alyssa were getting ready for dinner with John and Maddie. Alyssa had completely turned down Maddie's offer to go baby shopping. She wasn't ready to start shopping yet. She walked out of the bedroom and sighed. The only thing she could find that fit was a dress she hadn't worn since her first date with Mike. Randy looked up from the kitchen and smiled at her.<p>

"You look nice."

"I look like a cow squeezed into this dress." She said. "But thanks."

"Your cookies were done so I took them out of the oven." He said. She smiled and walked over to the tray but frowned when she saw that one was missing.

"Randy, did you take one of the cookies?" He turned around, his face feigning indignation and shook his head.

"What? No."

"I would almost believe that if you didn't have crumbs all over your face and your shirt." She laughed.

John pulled into a parking space in front of Randy's condo. He looked over at his wife. "Maddie, promise me you won't push."

"I don't push."

"Really? Maddie, I know you."

"I just want Alyssa and Randy happy." She pouted.

"Oh put the face away." He laughed. "Just take it down a notch."

"Okay."

"Good." He got out and walked to open her door. She smiled as she got out. "Let's go have some dinner."

Alyssa opened the door and smiled hugging them both. "You look great." Maddie said.

"I look like a cow but thanks." Alyssa said. "Randy, step away from the cookies." She said without even turning around. He sighed.

"How do you do that?" He asked causing her to laugh.

"You made cookies?" John said his face lighting up. Alyssa and Maddie laughed. John walked past her and into the kitchen where Randy was standing.

"Well you certainly made my husband happy." Maddie said smiling. "Maybe we can go clothes shopping next week."

"Sounds good." Alyssa said.

"So, are you okay after the other day?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's just how it is." Alyssa smiled. "I just have to deal with it. But enough about that. Have you guys decided on a nursery theme?"

"Yep. We registered at Babies "R" Us the other day. And we picked out a sports theme."

"Now that doesn't surprise me." Alyssa laughed before yelling to the guys. "If you guys are eating the cookies, you could bring us some and drinks."

"Do you think they're eating the cookies?" Maddie smiled.

"Of course they are." Alyssa laughed. The girls walked into the kitchen and both John and Randy looked like little kids caught in the cookie jar. "Told you."

"It's your fault. You make the most amazing cookies." Alyssa nodded.

"Mike always loved them."

"Why don't you guys go sit in the living room and talk and John and I will finish getting dinner together?" Alyssa nodded and she and Maddie walked into the living room. John turned to Randy.

"How is she really doing?" Randy sighed.

"She's dealing. Those women really hurt her and I think this whole thing has affected her more than any of us know."

"How are you doing?"

"John…."

"You need to deal with your own grief. I know things happened kind of fast. You lose Savannah and then you find out that you and Alyssa are going to be parents. But honestly man, you look like hell. Have you slept at all?"

"I sleep." Randy said.

"With or without Alyssa in bed with you?" Randy sighed. "I'm not going to push you. Just don't let my wife know this info okay? She's got some crazy idea that she can make you and Alyssa fall in love."

"No offense John, but Maddie is crazy." Randy laughed. "She always meddles."

"I know. And I have tried to talk to her about it but I think it goes in one ear and out the other."

"Like when she tells you something?"

John laughed. "Yeah sometimes."

"How do you guys keep your marriage so well? I know Savannah and I struggled before her death." He said slowly.

"Why do you want to know this now?"

"I don't know. I just keep thinking what I did wrong."

"I don't know if there is one thing. It's a lot of things. We are honest and open with each other. We don't shut each other out of our lives." John looked at Randy. "Randy, you can't drive yourself crazy with what ifs and questions. Live in the moment now. You're going to be a father. Focus on that and Alyssa."

"Which is it? Deal with my grief or focus on Alyssa?"

"Somehow, you have to find a way to do both." John said.

Alyssa looked at Maddie as she rambled on about the baby. She smiled when John and Randy walked into the room. She could tell something had happened in the kitchen. Randy was a little quieter than he had been. She'd ask him about it later. Although she doubted he'd tell her.

"Dinner is ready."

"Great. I'm starving." Maddie replied as John helped her up.

"That doesn't surprise me." Alyssa replied as they sat down at the table.

"I'm eating for two and this little boy has John's appetite." Maddie laughed and everyone else did too. "What about you? Any weird cravings?"

"Not really." Alyssa said.

"It's been more like an experiment. She eats tons of stuff and 30 mins later, it all comes back up." Randy said smiling at her.

"But that's getting a little better." Alyssa said. She looked down at the plate and covered her mouth before she bolted from the table.

"Damn it! I forgot she's got this weird aversion to peas." Randy said as he took them back to the kitchen.

"I will go check on her." Maddie said excusing herself and walking to the bathroom. She knocked on the door and walked in. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Alyssa laughed a little. "Did Randy get the peas off the table?"

"Yes, they're gone." Maddie laughed. "Anything else you have an aversion to?"

"Nothing else I saw out there."

"So how about we go back and eat before Randy and John eat everything and then I get nothing. I will not be a happy girl."

Alyssa laughed and she and Maddie walked back into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked. She nodded. "I'm so sorry about the peas. I totally forgot."

"It's okay." Alyssa said. "Now feed Maddie before she starves to death."

"I can't help it. When the baby is hungry, you eat." Maddie said pretending to be hurt. She sat back down at the table. "And this looks so good. I love chicken."

John looked at Randy and Alyssa as Maddie ate. "She really does. I swear everything she craves is chicken."

"Oh can I get some honey mustard please?" Maddie asked looking at them.

"Sure." Randy got up and walked to the kitchen and brought it back to her. He, Alyssa and John watched as Maddie poured it over everything and took a bite.

"Now, this is good." She said.

"Yeah she craves honey mustard on everything too." John added.

Dinner ended and John and Maddie headed home. John wasn't going to tell her about Alyssa and Randy sleeping in the same bed. It would just get her mind going. He hoped things worked out for Alyssa and Randy. Maybe, just maybe, they could be happy with each other and their baby.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Co- written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p><em>Randy could feel the life slipping out of her as he held her hand. He could feel her fingers turning cold, see the blood running across the floor. And he was begging her to stay with him. Not to leave him like she had every other night.<em>

_"I'm sorry." She said, tears streaming down her face._

_"It's okay. Just please stay with me."_

Randy woke up in a cold sweat. Once again, Savannah invaded his dreams. He hadn't had one for a few days. He looked over at Alyssa who was finally sleeping peacefully. She'd had a nightmare early and he had held her to calm her down. He sighed and got up out of bed careful not to wake her. He slipped on his shoes and slipped out on the patio. He took a seat in the chaise lounge that Savannah had always used when she'd sunbathed. He closed his eyes and breathed in the faint smell of the coconut tanning lotion she'd used. It had long ago stained the fabric of the chair and it was just what he'd needed to calm his nerves. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, John's words from earlier running through his mind.

The situation was fucked up. All of it. He couldn't sleep at all most of the time and when he did, it was because Alyssa was in his bed, wrapped in his arms. She may have been the one that was physically there, but she wasn't the one on his mind. Or in his heart. He hadn't really thought about his emotions. He'd used the booze and the need he had to take care of Alyssa as his excuse. He didn't have time to think about it. He didn't have the energy. But Savannah kept forcing the issue every night in his dreams. He ran his hands down his face. He couldn't open that door. He couldn't afford to. He wasn't sure he could deal with what was on the other side. He thought back to the day he'd found Alyssa at the cemetery, the day he'd found out about the baby. She'd been talking to Mike like he was there. Like he could hear her. He hadn't talked to Savannah. At all. He'd stop by and drop off flowers. But he wouldn't say a word. He'd just sit there and look at her grave. Or he'd get in the car and drive off as fast as he could. No, he hadn't really dealt with his grief. And he hadn't planned to.

Maddie woke up that night restless. She had a dream that Savannah was trying to tell her something but she couldn't understand what it was. She looked over at her husband who was sleeping peacefully. She sighed as she got out of bed and headed downstairs. Maybe a snack would help her sleep and she could figure out what Savannah wanted. She got to the kitchen and got a glass of Milk and some Oreos. She sat on the bar stool at the island in the kitchen. What was Savannah trying to tell her?

She felt Mikey kick her and she rubbed her belly and smiled. "It's okay. Mommy's alright. Just a little confused is all."

Alyssa woke up in bed alone as the sun peaked through the curtains. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She'd had another nightmare. This one had been terrible. She and Mike had been getting married and then he'd fallen craddling his neck wound. Blood stained her dress and again he'd turned to ash in front of her. Randy had heard her crying and had come to her rescue like always. She walked out into the kitchen and looked over at the patio. Randy was still sitting in the chaise lounge looking out over the pool. Rex was lying at his feet.

"You look deep in thought?" Alyssa said walking out.

"Dreams." He answered.

"I know the feeling." She sat down beside him. "You know it might help to talk about them."

"I don't know."

"Randy, you have helped me and I want to help you. You can tell me and you know I will understand."

"She was dying and I was begging her to stay with me." He sighed. "I wasn't the best husband to her those last few months. I was distant and cold. I regret that so much. I regret how much I hurt her."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"She can't hear me now." Randy said.

"Maybe she can. I talk to Mike all the time. I think somehow he hears it. That he knows what's going on. At least I like to think so anyway." She said playing with her robe. "It's kind of comforting to think he can hear me."

Randy thought about what she was saying. He looked up at her. "I guess I could give it a try."

"Great. Now, I'm going to make us breakfast." She smiled and headed in.

John woke up and found Maddie gone. He got up and walked downstairs. He could smell the omelets she was making. He walked into the kitchen and saw his wife at the oven.

"I hope you're making cheese omelet."

"I'm actually making chicken and cheese. For me. What kind did you want?"

"I'll take a western."

"Okay." She smiled as she turned back to the oven.

"So, what brought on this omelet making?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"What do you mean? I wanted chicken and cheese."

"But you rarely eat eggs."

"I had a dream and it freaked me out. And then I was craving chicken and cheese."

"Do you want to tell me about the dream?"

"It was about Savannah. I was in the hospital ER and it was quiet and no one was around. I was walking through the ER and then there she was. She was standing at the desk. Just standing there."

"Did she say anything?"

"She was trying to. She was trying to tell me something. I walked over to her and she started to say something but it was like she was spooked or something. She vanished as quickly as she appeared. Then I woke up."

John looked at his wife. "Maddie, maybe it was just a dream and she wasn't trying to tell you anything."

"No, she was. I felt it. She was trying to tell me something and I get the feeling it's about Randy."

"Why would she come in your dream and not his?"

"I don't know." She sighed as she placed the omelet in front of him. "I wish I knew."

He took her hand as she sat down. "If she really wants to tell you something, she will come again in your dreams."

"So you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you." She smiled and kissed him. "But you've got to stop trying to push them together. You have to let things happen in their own time. If they are going to get together, they will."

"Alright, I will back off." She said.

Randy walked inside and smiled when he saw Alyssa had made bacon and eggs. He walked in and sat down at the table and she brought him a plate. "So what's on your agenda for today?"

"I don't really know. Figured I would get some yard work done and then maybe go grocery shopping. Anything you want for dinner? I promise no peas."

"Chicken?" He nodded.

"Chicken it is."

"I have that doctor's appointment later. You can come if you want." She said. He smiled and nodded.

"I would like that thanks."

She smiled and sat down across from him. She was happy that he wanted to go to the doctor's appointment. She was happy that he wanted to be a part of things.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Randy and Alyssa sat in the doctor's office and ignored the stares they were getting from across the room. It was one of those vicious women who'd completely ruined Maddie's baby shower and the paint job on Alyssa's car. He couldn't remember her name but he didn't like her. He looked up as Alyssa's name was called and they walked back to the exam room. But not before he caused the woman to look intently at her magazine as they passed.<p>

"Well Alyssa, how are you feeling?" Dr. Stephanie McMahon said to her. She was both Maddie and Alyssa's OB/GYN.

"Okay. I still have some morning sickness."

"I can give you something if you want." Stephanie replied.

"That's okay. I don't really want any drugs while pregnant."

"Alright. Well, let's do the ultrasound okay?" Alyssa nodded. Stephanie put the gel on her stomach and moved the probe around it. "Well everything looks good. The baby is the right size. Good strong heartbeat." She turned up the volume to let them hear it.

Randy smiled as he listened to the heartbeat. He looked over at Alyssa. "That's amazing." She nodded.

"You're doing great. Randy, you're taking great care of her. I'm sure Mike would appreciate it." Randy and Alyssa looked at each other.

"Actually Steph, Mike isn't the father." Alyssa said. "Randy is."

"Oh I didn't know." Stephanie smiled. "But I think it's great."

"Thanks. We have had a lot of people not happy with it."

"Don't worry about others. You just need to focus on yourself and the baby. Your life is yours and you can do what you want."

"Thanks." Alyssa smiled.

"Well,here is the ultrasound photo and I'm making a DVD for you guys to watch." She printed out the photo. "I will see you again next month."

Alyssa nodded and she and Randy headed out. She had to smile at the ultrasound photo. That was their baby. It made it all real now. They were having a baby.

"We should have your parents and Nate for dinner. I'm sure they would love to see the pictures." Randy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure they would." He said looking over at her. "Are you okay?"

"It's just...it's so real now. We're having this baby." He took her hand.

"I promise you everything is going to be fine. I will always be here for you and for our child. You know that." She nodded.

They headed home and Randy called his parents and brother about coming over. They said they would love too. He walked back into the living room after calling them and found Alyssa asleep on the sofa. He walked into the kitchen just as his cell phone rang. He saw it was Dwayne.

"Orton." He said when he answered.

"Randy, it's Captain Johnson. I was hoping you could come in today and we can talk. I think it's time."

"Alright. I will be right there." He hung up and wrote Alyssa note telling her where he was going and that he had talked to his parents and whatever day was good for them to let them know and they would come over.

Randy pulled into the parking lot and got out walking toward Dwayne's office. Nobody said anything to him but he could feel the stares as he walked across and walked in. Dwayne stood from his desk and shook Randy's hand before he walked over and closed the door.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better. Rested."

"Good. The options open if you want to come back."

"What about the guys in the squad room?"

"What about them?"

"I won't have them talking shit about her."

"It's already been made perfectly clear she's a subject that's off limits. If it's not work related and you don't bring it up, they can't talk about it." Randy nodded. "But you've got more support than you think out there. You've got John, Ted and Copeland believe it or not. He's gone to bat for you too." Randy nodded again. "And for what it's worth, you've got my support too."

"I appreciate that."

"So your hot headed, cocky ass gunna come back or what?"

"I'm going to take the weekend. See ya on Monday." Dwayne nodded.

"Tell Alyssa I said hi."

Randy nodded and walked out. He saw John at his desk. He walked over to him. John looked up when he saw him coming.

"So, you coming back, partner?"

"Yes on Monday." Randy replied.

"Great. Because you are the best person to watch my back."

"Thanks. Well, I'm heading out." Randy said as he started to walk away. He turned back to John. "Hey, thanks for always supporting me."

"Anytime." John smiled. "What kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't support you?"

"A shitty one."

John smiled. "Have a nice weekend. Oh and you bring the coffee, I'll bring the donuts."

"Deal." Randy said as he turned around and ran into AJ. AJ looked at him for a second before he pushed past him and bumped his shoulder. Randy looked back at John and shook his head before he walked out.

Alyssa woke up and found Randy's note. She decided to call his parents and see if they wanted to come over for dinner that night. She got out what she wanted to make and started everything. She looked up as the door opened.

"Hey, what did Dwayne want?"

"He's letting me come back to work. I go back Monday."

"That's great. I know you're missed it."

"I have. I'm just ready to get back to what I love to do." He said as he sat down at the table.

"Is John excited?"

"Yes. He is happy to be off desk duty." He laughed.

"I can imagine. I started dinner. Your parents and Nate should be here in about an hour."

"They're coming tonight?" She nodded. "I'm going to go shower and change then. You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Go." She said. She had just gotten the words out of her mouth when there was a loud crash of glass breaking outside. They both rushed to the window and looked to see Alyssa's car with a brick through the windshield. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Randy couldn't believe someone would do that again. "I'm sorry. I will call the insurance company and we are going to get them to stop." Randy said hugging her. "This will stop eventually."

"I hope so. I mean what do they think they are gaining by breaking my windshield."

"I don't know. I'm going down and see if I can see anything."

She nodded. He was down sweeping up the glass when his parents and Nate pulled up. His mother got got out of the car.

"Hey son."

"Hey Ma."

"What happened here?"

"Narrow minded people. Someone threw a brick through Alyssa's windshield."

"Why on earth...you know what? Nevermind. Where is she?"

"Finishing dinner."

"I'm going up to check on her." Elaine headed upstairs leaving the guys with Randy.

"So, are you and Alyssa still having problems with people?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. She went to a baby shower for Maddie Cena a little ago. And the women who are married to other cops, were mean. I don't get why they care. What Alyssa and I do is none of their business."

"That's true." Bob replied. "But people always want to be others business. Just focus on you and Alyssa and your baby. That's all you should worry about."

"Yeah." He smiled. "Well, let's go up and have dinner."

Elaine walked in with the dessert she'd made for dinner. Alyssa looked up at her and smiled. Elaine sat the dessert down and hugged her.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"The morning sickness is getting better. We heard the heartbeat today."

"That's great. How are you dealing with all those people who were judging you before?" Alyssa shrugged.

"We're dealing. It's been a struggle. But Randy's been there every step of the way."

"Good. I would hate to have to kick his butt."

"Don't worry. He has been great." Alyssa smiled.

"Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Everything is fine mom." Randy said walking in with his dad and Nate. "In fact, the reason we invited you guys over was not just for dinner. We wanted to show you something."

"Okay." Elaine replied as Alyssa walked over to the DVD player and put in the ultrasound dvd.

"This is the ultrasound."

"Oh, that's my grandchild." Elaine said as she started crying. "My first grandchild."

Randy smiled and hugged her. He looked over at Alyssa and smiled. Having them over had been a good idea. Alyssa smiled at them and then hugged Elaine as she broke away from Randy. They had a nice dinner and everyone left. Elaine made Alyssa promise that they'd get together and go shopping the next weekend. Alyssa looked at Randy after they left.

"I'm glad she was excited about that."

"Me too. It was a great idea to have them over."

"It's nice when your family visits."

"They aren't just my family anymore Alyssa. They're your family too. You're helping to give her her first grandchild. You will always be family to her. And to me." Alyssa smiled and hugged him.

"I'm feeling kind of tired. I think I'll go to bed and worry about this in the morning." He nodded and hugged her again. "Goodnight Randy."

"Night Alyssa."

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Weeks later...<p>

Alyssa woke up and rolled out of bed with a sudden burst of energy. The morning sickness had finally gone away and she was starting to show a little. She still hadn't felt the baby move but she was sure from reading the books it would happen any time now. She walked toward the bathroom, the urge to pee almost too much for her and she flushed a little when she realized Randy was in the shower.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here." She replied looking away.

"That's okay. Did you need the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I really have to go."

"Okay." He turned off the water and grabbed the towel. "There you go."

She watched him as he got out of the shower. The way the towel rode low on his hips, the way the water ran down his chest. She bit her bottom lip and looked away quickly.

"Bathroom is all yours." He said.

"Thanks." She said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

John and Maddie both laid there catching their breathes after making love again. "I have to say that this stage of your pregnancy is my favorite."

Maddie laughed. She was at the stage where sex was what she wanted all the time. "I bet so. You're so easy."

"So, what are you going to do on your day off?" John asked. He was working that day.

"I'm going to Babies "R" Us to get a few things. I have a doctor's appointment and then I'm getting a mani/pedi."

"Is Alyssa going?"

"I'm going to invite her but I don't know if she has to work."

"Okay." He looked at the time. "I have to get ready for work." He got up and headed to the shower. Once he was done and dressed, he headed downstairs. "Have fun and I will see you after work." He kissed her and headed out.

Alyssa sat in her room pacing back and forth. She wasn't sure what had come over her. She'd never thought of Randy like that. Not even when they'd hooked up. Her mind had always been on Mike. She sighed. She jumped when the phone rang. She answered it when she saw it was Maddie and agreed to meet up to go shopping and have lunch. She decided she'd talk to Maddie about it. Maybe she could give her some advice.

She met Maddie at the Olive Garden as Maddie was craving their salads. She saw Maddie sitting down and walked over to join her.

"I'm happy you could join me." Maddie said once Alyssa sat down.

"Me too. I could use a little girl talk though."

"Alright. What's up?"

"Well this morning I really had to pee. So I headed to the bathroom and didn't know Randy was in there. Well, he was in the shower."

"Okay." Maddie replied not really understanding what the problem was.

"Well, he got out and had the towel wrapped around his waist and all I was thinking about was he looked good. The way the towel was low on his hips and the water on his chest. I really wanted to jump the man right there." Alyssa sighed. "And I have never looked at Randy like that. When we hooked up, I was always thinking about Mike. What does it mean?"

"I think it means you are entering the trimester where sex is all you want. You just look at someone and all you want to do is throw them down. Believe me, I know." Maddie said before taking a sip of iced tea. "You have no idea how many times I would see some guy who was really cute and hot. And want to be with him. I would end up going to the station and dragging John into the sleep area and just jumping him. I swear we did it a lot before I got pregnant but now it's like I can't get enough of him." She looked at Alyssa. "Or it could mean you are starting to fall for him and you see how hot he is. Because he is. He has that cool, rough exterior and he is hot with two tt's. You just want to find out if he is really as good as you think he would be."

"It must be the hormones." Alyssa said.

"It's okay to feel something for him Alyssa."

"It's been less than a year. I just..." she said as she placed her hand on her belly.

"Did the baby move?" Alyssa smiled and nodded.

"It's a nice feeling isn't it?"

"It is. I never thought I would have this after Mike. But I'm happy about the baby and Randy will be a great dad I'm sure."

"Lyssa, its fine to have feelings for him. You're having a baby together and that bonds you. Plus you both are healing from what happened. You're spending time together. It's normal and you're not forgetting anyone."

"I think its hormones. Because you just said you thought he was hot."

"He is." Maddie replied. "Granted not as hot as my hubby. But still hot. The tan, the tattoos, the abs."

"Down girl, you're married."

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate a fine looking man"

"Alright, enough about the hotness of John and Randy. Let's enjoy the day."

Maddie smiled. "But seriously Alyssa, it's okay to feel something for him."

"No, it's not. I just...I look at this ring every day and I wish things had turned out so much differently than they had. But I know I can't dwell on it. And I can't keep feeling sorry for myself."

"Then don't. What you and Mike had was beautiful. And nothing could ever change that. But you could still have something beautiful with someone else. And why not someone as beautiful as Randy."

"Okay if you say beautiful one more time..." Alyssa smiled.

"Alright." Maddie laughed. "Let's enjoy this lunch and go get my little guy some things from Babies "R" Us."

Alyssa nodded as the waiter brought their lunch. She couldn't imagine being with someone and feelings something more. But that didn't mean she didn't think about Randy. But she was sure it was just her hormones and the fact that they were having a baby together. It couldn't be more.

Randy walked into work and sat down at his desk. He looked over at John who was clearly worn out.

"You okay?"

"The sex phase of the pregnancy has begun."

"The sex phase?"

"When they reach the second trimester, they want sex. All the time. Alyssa isn't like that?"

"If she is she hasn't told me."

"Just wait. I swear Maddie is insatiable. You have no idea how many times she has shown up here and we ended up being together. It's like she can't get enough."

"Sounds like a pleasant problem." Randy laughed. "Alyssa hasn't said anything to me about that. Maddie does know you need to be focused on your job right?"

"Well up until now I have been on desk duty. So it didn't really matter if I ended up having sex with my wife in the sleep area." John laughed.

"So….How should I handle this phase of things with Alyssa?"

"I'm not really sure. " John said as he got up from his chair.

Randy sat there thinking about what John had just told him. How could he handle it? Yeah he and Alyssa'd had sex before but this would be different, wouldn't it?

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alyssa walked into the condo after shopping with Maddie and put the baby things she'd gotten away. The baby had been doing flips all afternoon and she hoped that Randy would be able to feel it when he got home. The moment she thought about him, she closed her eyes and bit her lip. Maddie was right about one thing, he was a beautiful man. She opened her eyes, a pang of guilt running through her as the last part crossed her mind. She opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked directly into Randy's blue eyes.<p>

"Did you have fun with Maddie?" He asked her.

"I did." She smiled as the baby moved again. She quickly grabbed his hand. "Feel that?"

Randy smiled as he felt the baby moving. "That's amazing."

"It is. I was hoping that you would be able to feel it." She smiled at him. "So, how was work?"

"It was nice to be back." He replied to her. "John was a little worn out."

Alyssa laughed. "I'm not surprised. Maddie explained her sex craving lately. I get the feeling she jumps him every chance she gets."

He laughed too. It didn't escape her how nice his laugh was. "Yeah he pretty much said that." Randy was unsure if he should ask her about things. He didn't want it to be uncomfortable between them but he wanted to take care of her and the baby and give her anything she might need.

He made a face at the way it sounded in his head. Anything she might need. It sounded more like a business arrangement. "What did you want to do for dinner?"

"I don't know. I can cook or we could order something to be delivered."

"Delivery sounds good. Or I could go get take out?"

"Delivery is fine. We can hang out and watch movies. I'll pop some popcorn." He smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to get out of these clothes and into some jammies. And get off my feet for a little while." She said.

"What movie did you want to watch?"

"Anything." She turned to head to her bedroom.

He picked out a romantic comedy that he knew she loved and ordered some Chinese. He looked up as she walked back into the living room in her pjs. She really looked beautiful pregnant. He shook the thought out of his head. "I ordered Chinese. I hope that's okay."

"I hope you ordered me some Crab Rangoon."

"Of course."

"What movie did you pick?"

"Dirty Dancing."

"I love that movie." He smiled. She sat on the couch. Dinner was soon there and they sat on the couch. He got up they were done eating and popped some popcorn. He sat the bowl in between them and looked over at her as she sat watching the movie. He smiled and laughed when she quoted every line. She so free spirited. She brushed some hair behind her ear and looked over at him. "Quit staring at me. It's freaking me out." She said as she threw a piece of popcorn at him.

"Sorry. I've just never seen anyone who could quote this movie before." He said as he threw a piece back.

"You're one to talk. You can quote every stupid Jean Claude Van Dam movie ever. Not that there's a lot of deep dialogue there." She said throwing a few more pieces at him.

"Hey, don't insult the classics." He said causing her to laugh. He threw some more popcorn at her and she grabbed the bowl dumping it on his head before she took off running, laughing as she did. He had to laugh at her playfulness. He took off running after her and caught up with her by the island in the kitchen. They were both still laughing when he turned her around to face him. He stood there looking down at her and before he could stop himself, he leaned down and kissed her gently.

She didn't pull away when he did. The kiss soon got very passionate as he lifted her up and sat her on the island of the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. She felt his lips on her neck. She knew it was just her hormones but she didn't want to stop.

His lips traced down her neck and he smiled against her skin as she leaned her head back. He rested his hands on either side of her hips and pulled her gently closer to him, mindful of the growing baby bump. He had his hands on her sides, her shirt a little over half way up her belly and was making his way back up to her lips when his cell phone rang. Both of them gave an inward groan as he fumbled in his pocket and answered it.

"Orton." He said breathlessly.

"Did I interrupt something?" Nate asked in a playful tone.

"I was just...working out. What's up?"

"Right. Anyway, Mom asked me to call you and invite you and Alyssa the beautiful over for dinner tomorrow night. There's someone I want you guys to meet." Randy looked back at Alyssa as she hopped off the counter and walked over to clean up the popcorn.

"I'll have to check with Alyssa hold on." Randy said handing her his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Alyssa the beautiful! How are you feeling?" She laughed a little, the motion lighting up her face. Randy smiled at how easily she got along with his brother. He ran his eyes over her again, lingering on her full breasts and rounded stomach and had to look away. He closed his eyes and turned back to the bar trying his best to hide the effect she was having on him. Alyssa was sweet and beautiful. And he'd loved what they'd been doing before the phone rang killing the mood. He was sure that if Nate hadn't called, he and Alyssa would be in his bed right now. Naked and tangled up in the sheets. Just like they had been before. He opened his eyes as he realized the last part of that statement was wrong. It wouldn't be like it had been before. Because Alyssa had been on his mind the entire time. Not Savannah. He looked over at her as she brought the phone back over to him.

"So I guess we're going to dinner at your parents' house tomorrow." He nodded and took the phone from her. "Night Randy." She said. He nodded again and watched her walk off toward her bedroom.

Alyssa sighed once she got into her bedroom. She hadn't wanted to stop what was happening between her and Randy but a part of her was glad the phone rang. She had wanted him more than she thought she would but she couldn't shake the guilt now. She hadn't been thinking about Mike while kissing Randy. She was thinking about Randy and that was different than before. She shook her head. It had to be her hormones and the sex phase of her pregnancy. She was a month and half behind Maddie in her pregnancy. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes as she heard Randy walk into his room. It was just the hormones, she told herself. And she'd find a way to deal with them.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alyssa woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and saw the light from the TV flickering in the living room. She wiped her eyes a little and stood there looking at him for a minute before he realized she was there. She let her eyes travel over his bare chest. She bit her lip a little and sighed.<p>

He looked up at her standing there, her hair slightly mussed from sleeping. He smiled. She looked beautiful. He saw her hands go to her belly.

"You alright?" He asked catching her attention. She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, she's just moving a lot." She said as she walked over. She sat down on the couch beside him. He placed his hand on her belly and smiled.

"She?"

"Well, I don't know for sure but I'm willing to bet. We haven't even thought of names." She said looking at him. He nodded. "You pick a girl's name and a boy's name and I will too."

"Okay sounds like a plan." He smiled at her.

"Great. Now I really have to go to the bathroom." She laughed and got up.

He watched her walk away. She really was a beautiful girl. He sighed. Damn John for putting thoughts in his head about the sex crazed phase of pregnancy.

Alyssa walked out of the bathroom and saw him still in the living room. She walked back into it and sat down beside him.

"So what has you up?"

"Just couldn't sleep." He said. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, my bladder did." He nodded as she winced again as the baby kicked. He placed his hand on her belly and the baby rolled to where his hand was. "Wow, she's a Daddy's girl already."

"Hey, can you do Daddy a favor and calm down for Mommy? She needs to rest so she can take care of you." Alyssa smiled at him.

"Aww, look at you all sweet." She said.

"I can be sweet you know..." he said laughing. She smiled and he brushed some bangs out of her face.

He ran his hand through her hair and down her cheek. He felt her shiver a little. He felt it too.  
>He sat there looking at her, her face partially lit by the light of the TV and everything that had been keeping him awake was screaming at him now. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to pick her up and take her into his bed. He leaned in and crushed his lips softly against hers.<p>

She didn't pull away as he kissed her. Her thoughts had been on him most of the night. She deepened the kiss and she felt his hands on her. She barely had time to think when he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Once they got there, he gently laid her down on the bed. He helped her remove her clothes and he removed his own. As he made love to her, she realized it was different from the previous times. For the first time ever, he was on her mind not Mike. She wasn't pretending it was Mike making love to her. Randy was who she was thinking about. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it.

Randy laid there, Alyssa's head resting on his shoulder as they had done so many times before. But there was a completely different vibe. He hadn't been thinking about Savannah. He had been thinking about Alyssa. He wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep, his emotions a little conflicted.

Maddie woke up in the next morning full energy. She started to make breakfast and hummed along with her IPOD as she did. She had a feeling that Randy and Alyssa were starting to feel more toward each other and that made her happy. She had loved Mike and Savannah and Randy and Alyssa had been so happy with them. But they were gone and nothing was going to bring them back. So, she thought it was great that Randy and Alyssa were getting closer.

"And what has you so happy this morning?" John said walking in the kitchen. He had to smile at her.

"It's a beautiful day. I have a wonderful husband and a baby boy on the way. I have a great job and good friends. Why shouldn't I be happy?" She smiled at him.

"Good point." He walked over and kissed her. "This breakfast looks good."

"Well I know you love my pancakes so I decided to make chocolate chip pancakes."

He sat down and she sat across from him. He knew more was on her mind. "So, what else is on your mind?"

"I think Randy and Alyssa are getting closer."

"Well they are having a baby and it would make sense."

"I mean they are starting to feel more toward each other. And right now I don't think they want to admit it. But they are."

"Madison, are you sure you aren't reading more into this? I mean I know you are a hopeless romantic and want everyone in love but you can't just assume they are falling for each other."

"And you can't assume they're not. Let's just agree to disagree on this one okay?" He nodded. "Now eat your breakfast."

Alyssa walked through the garden following the humming of the song she'd always called Savannah's happy song. She moved on through a garden, breathing in the intoxicatingly sweet air tainted with yellow and pink roses, their petals scooped up by a gentle breeze and tossed around her, making her giggle as the silky objects grazed her cheek. In the distance, water trickled into a brook that she imagined to be warmed to perfection by the sun's rays. If this wasn't Heaven, she would be shocked because no place had ever felt so peaceful. She placed her bare feet on the carpet of green grass and traveled towards the water, knowing how Mike had enjoyed lazy days on the bank, tossing out his line, his baseball cap pulled low over his eyes, to hide the short naps he enjoyed.

"Are you having fun living my life?"

"Vanna?"

Leaning against a thick bodied oak tree, the raven haired beauty uncrossed her arms and sauntered her way.

"Ya, I guess you were expecting Mike." Sarcasm dripped from her tongue and a large cloud shaded the sun, stealing away the warmth Alyssa had bathed in, the bluest eyes she had ever seen turned darker as she approached. "You're playing house with MY husband, having MY husband's child ... and you're going to look at me with those doe eyes and expect me to understand?"

"It's not something we planned Savannah. It just sort of happened."

Savannah sat down on a bench and crossed her legs. "Funny thing about the after world. I always thought that jealousy wouldn't exist, but it does. I can see you guys in that big bird bath over there. I watch you. You have everything I always wanted with Randy... Maybe it was just me." Her eyes filled with tears and it was then that Alyssa noticed that her friend's once vibrant eyes were sunken in black holes of sadness. "He loves you, you know. In a way he never loved me. You need him to protect you and to fight for you. All I ever did was push him away. You make him feel like a hero. I made him feel like a loser. He never loved me that way. I guess I always knew. I was so excited with his proposal that I ignored all the signs."

"That's...not true. He loves you Savannah."

"He settled for me Lyssa." she ran her tongue over her lip and rolled her eyes upward, denying any tears from falling. "I married him even though I felt like he was only doing it to keep me happy. I was never his type. I know that now."

"He's hurting Vanna." Alyssa explained. "You have to know that. He misses you so much."

"I made so many mistakes. So many. And I'm paying for them now. I'm stuck here in this small garden with nothing but a window into the lives of the people I love, torturing me forever. But I am glad he has you Alyssa. Take care of him. Love him. Don't push him away like I did."

"You both made mistakes."

"I shouldn't have been there that day. But I went just so I could see Stephen. Because Randy and I had a huge fight that day and I just wanted ..." she sucked in a breath of air. "It doesn't matter now."

"Randy drives himself crazy with the mistakes. With the what ifs. He talks about them sometimes. He regrets not having more time to make things right. And he doesn't blame you."

"I blame me. I could have saved him this pain and I could have saved you the pain that you are living with every day. I don't blame you guys for comforting each other. It's my fault. I volunteered to work that day. I should have gone to Randy instead. It was a mistake that destroyed our lives. But you love him. I see that. And Mike would never blame you for finding someone to take care of you like you deserve. Be happy Alyssa. And make Randy happy. For me. For you. And for your baby."

"Thank you."

"For what?

"For understanding."

"How can I be upset? Your daughter is a beam of sunlight, with her daddy's eyes and your smile. She has her father's sense of humor and your kind heart. She is going to be a handful, but you will never be able to be angry with her, because you're too busy biting your lip to keep from laughing."

"You've met her?"

"Yes, I have. You guys aren't going to be sad anymore." Savannah embraced her friend.

"Tell Randy I've always loved him and I'm always with him. With both of you." She slipped a diamond encrusted wedding band from her finger and placed it in Alyssa's palm and closed her fingers tight around it. "I'm counting on you. Take care of him. And don't be afraid to fight with him or call him on his shit when he needs it. And don't ever take him for granted. "

Randy opened his eyes and looked around realizing he was in Alyssa and Mike's old house. He walked down the kitchen stairs and toward the living room where he heard the TV going. He rounded the corner and saw Mike sitting there drinking a beer. Mike turned and smiled a little at the shocked look on Randy's face and tossed him a bottle.

"Don't look so surprised. This was bound to happen eventually right? Seeing as how you're in love with her." Randy walked over to the couch and stood there looking at him. "Have a seat. I won't bite." Randy sat down on the couch still amazed that he was talking to Mike.

"How...how is this...possible?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I'm still learning all the rules myself. But you do love her don't you?" Randy nodded. "She makes it easy to love her and she'll do things that drive you up the wall. But if you love her, continue to be good to her. And give her the things I always promised her. Not just the baby. Give her your heart and mean it. She deserves that much."

"I don't know how this happened. I feel so guilty."

"Don't. Man, I knew I should have sent my message by someone else. Teddy was always good at leaving things out. I don't want her to mourn for me. I want her to move on with her life and be happy. And you can do that for her Randy. You can make her happy."

"But what if she doesn't..."

"She does. I can hear it when she comes to talk to me. She loves you but she's afraid to admit it to herself. Afraid of rejection just like you are. You have my blessing. Take it and take care of her. And your daughter."

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The drive to Randy's parents' house was a little quiet the next evening. Neither Randy nor Alyssa had spoken about the dreams they'd had. Or the feelings they were beginning to feel for each other.<p>

"What about the name Ayla?" He said out of the blue. She turned to look at him a little.

"What?"

"For the baby."

"I like it." He smiled as they pulled into his parents' driveway. "Now she just needs a middle name."

She smiled and nodded. He cut the car off and got out. He walked around and opened her door and helped her out.

"Well, let's do this." He smiled and took her hand. They walked to the door and knocked.

"Randy, Alyssa, I'm glad you came." Elaine said hugging them both. "How are you feeling dear? Everything okay with the baby?"

"Yes it is." Alyssa smiled. "We're certain it's a girl even though the doctor hasn't said so yet." She hadn't told Randy that Savannah told her it was a little girl.

"Any ideas for names for my grand baby?"

"We like Ayla. Ayla Claire." Alyssa said.

"That's beautiful." Elaine said. Nate walked in with a girl with him.

"Alyssa the beautiful! You look amazing. Is my brother treating you ok?" Alyssa smiled as he let her go from the hug he wrapped her in. She smiled.

"He's taking great care of me."

"He better be." Nate smiled.

"Dinner is ready." Elaine replied. Everyone headed to the dining room. Once everyone was seated and they started eating, Randy turned to his mom.

"So, why did you guys want us here for dinner?"

"We wanted to spend time with you and make sure you both were good. We worry Randy." Elaine replied.

"We're fine mom. Just taking it one day at a time." He said looking at Alyssa. The look wasn't unnoticed by Bob and Elaine. They had to smile. They could tell that they had feelings and not just because of the baby.

"I see I wasn't invited to dinner." They all heard from the door. They looked up to see Becky standing there.

Randy glared at his sister. "If you're here to cause trouble..."

"Relax you moron. I'm not here to cause trouble. I've given it some thought and I was...wrong. You're a big boy and you can make your own decisions. And I don't want to be shut out of the baby's life."

"I hope you mean that Becky." Elaine said to her daughter.

"I do. I want to put a part of my nephew or niece's life."

"Alright. Then join us." Bob said hoping she was being truthful.

Becky took a seat by Nate and they continued with dinner. Once it was done everyone headed into the living room.

"So, Randy, are you and Alyssa staying the night or heading home?"

"I figured we could go home. But it's up to Alyssa and how she feels."

"We could stay if you want." She said. "It would give me a chance to talk to your mom and Becky if she wanted." Randy smiled and nodded and looked at Becky.

"I would like that." Becky said.

"Then I guess we are staying." Randy replied.

"Great." Elaine replied. "I will make up the guest room for you guys."

"Mom, separate bedrooms might be better."

"Nonsense. You guys can share." She said walking away.

Randy turned to Alyssa. "I hope you're okay with this."

"Of course. Randy, I think we have shared a bed enough to be okay with it."

"Alright." He smiled at her.

"I'm going to talk to your mom and Becky. Why don't you go talk to Nate and your dad?" He nodded. She walked into the kitchen and Nate walked up beside him.

"You're in love with her."

"What?" Randy asked turning to face his brother.

"I can see it. You're in love with her."

"I'm not." Randy said walking outside.

"I know you are." Nate said following him. "Randy, its okay to love her. She's having your baby and you have been spending time together. Savannah would want you to be happy."

Randy sighed as he sat down. "I had a weird dream last night."

"Okay." Nate said sitting down. "Tell me."

"It was about Mike. He was telling me it was okay for me to love her and be with her. That he wanted her to be happy. That he was glad I was giving her the things he never had a chance too."

"Well there you go."

"I don't want to hurt her. I ruined my marriage to Savannah and then she died before I could make it right."

"Randy, you weren't the only one in your marriage. Savannah wasn't the best wife. You said it yourself. She was thinking about another man. Besides, she would want you to be happy and I can tell you're happy with Alyssa."

"I...just can't. What if I'm wrong? What if this is all because of the baby?"

"Dude, your emotions are running deeper than that. You love Alyssa the person. Not just Alyssa the mother of your child. She's an awesome person and you deserve to be happy and so does she."

Randy thought about Nate's words. "I just need time to think about things."

"Then you should take it but Randy, you do love her and the faster you realize that, the happier you will be." Nate walked away leaving Randy there.

"He's right son." Bob said walked up. "You do love her. We can all see that. Yes it might have started because she is the mother of your child but over that time, she helped you heal from Savannah and you helped her healed. And in that process, you fell in love. It happens and no one begrudges you that."

"I hear what you all are saying. I just need time to work this out. I don't want to hurt her. She had enough of that." He hugged his dad and headed upstairs.

Becky looked at Alyssa as she sat in the bar in the kitchen. She'd seen the look Randy and Alyssa had exchanged at the dinner table. It was one thing for them to have made a mistake while they were grieving. It was another thing all together if they were in love. "How long have you been in love with him?" She asked causing Alyssa and Elaine to look at her.

"What?"

"How long have you been in love with Randy? It's easy to see that you do." Becky said.

"I...I don't know what..."

"Cut the crap. You do know what I'm talking about. You're in love with him." She said. "So did this start while Savannah and Mike were alive or did it just...?"

"I never would have cheated on Mike. I love him with everything I am. And a part of me always will. So don't go throwing that out there. Randy was trying to fix things with Savannah when she died. He was stronger than she was. She was the only woman he saw. So there's that too. You know, this makes me wonder if you're always going to be a nasty bitch to me. And if that's the case, I'm done trying to be nice." Alyssa said as she got up and walked toward the back stairs.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. It was a test to see how you really felt about him. You passed. You do love him. And you know something, he loves you too. I've kind of suspected it all along. He never would have went off if someone had talked about Savannah the way I did you the first time. She didn't need his protection. Not like you do. I really do want good things for him. And for you and my niece."

"I'm going to bed." Alyssa said before saying more. She wasn't sure what to say. Was she in love with Randy? Everyone seemed to think so including Savannah in her dream. She thought as she walked to the room she and Randy were sharing. She walked in and saw that he was already in bed. She walked to the bathroom and changed into something to sleep in. She headed into the bedroom and lay down. She felt Randy shift and wrap his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

She turned to face him. She looked into his eyes and realized what everyone already knew. She did love him. "I'm fine. Just tired." She smiled.

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said as she snuggled up against him and drifted off to sleep.

He sighed as he laid there with her in his arms. Maybe they were all right. Maybe he was in love with her. He ran his fingers through her hair and started to drift off himself.

Barbara Mizanin walked out into the garage to go through the boxes of Mike's stuff. She looked through the pictures of him and Alyssa and rolled her eyes. She'd be sure to burn those later. She picked up another stack and found a calendar in Alyssa's hand writing. She looked at it and noticed that Alyssa and Mike had been together the morning he died. She sat there for a minute and added it up. There was a chance. A chance that even though Alyssa had whored around, a part of Mike still lived on in the baby. She walked back into the house and called her attorney.

"Mrs. Mizanin, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to help me get a paternity test ordered on my son's widow's baby. There's a chance it could be his."

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alyssa and Randy woke up the next morning and he smiled at her as she rolled over. "Good Morning." He said softly.<p>

"Morning. So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe spend some time with Nate and Dad and you and Mom and Becky can go shopping if you want." She lowered her head before she looked at him again. "What is it?"

"I don't think Becky's ever going to be friends with me. She accused me of cheating on Mike with you when Mike and Savannah were alive. I always feel like I have to defend myself to her."

Randy sighed. "I'm sorry. I will talk to her. If she's going to be like that, then she will not be a part of our child's life."

"I don't want to come between you and your family."

"You and our child are a part of my family. If Becky can't accept this, then it's her loss."

Alyssa nodded and got up. She headed to the shower while Randy headed downstairs.

It was time he had a talk with his sister.

He walked down and saw his sister sitting at the table. "We need to talk."

"Oh my God, what did I do now?"

"You accused her of having an affair with me when Mike was alive?"

"It was a test. It's so obvious to everyone else that during the course of this whole thing, you guys have developed feelings for each other. I just wanted to be sure she loved you and she was over Mike. And she is by the way. She loves you. You can see it." Randy looked at her. "Look, I was a bitch before. But you show up a few weeks after Vanna died and announce you're having a baby with her friend? It was a little weird. A little suspect of me. I guess it's the lawyer. I can't ever shut it off. Anymore than you can turn off the cop in you. I'm sorry. And I'm cool with you guys now okay?"

"You better be. Because if anything like this is said again, you will never see my child or be a part of her life. Do you understand? I won't let you hurt Alyssa again."

"I promise. I'm okay with you guys and I will apologize to her."

"Good." He turned around and walked back upstairs.

Elaine walked into the kitchen after Randy left. "I'm tired of this Becky. Alyssa is a part of our family now. We want her and our granddaughter in our life. So you apologize to her and you mean it. Savannah is dead and she's not coming back. I realize you and she were close but you need to get over it."

"I am. I will apologize to her and I will mean it. I'm cool with them now."

"Good."

Randy walked back upstairs and opened the door as Alyssa walked into the room in a towel. Randy looked at her, letting his eyes wander over her and looked away quickly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She said as she got her clothes to get dressed.

"I talked to Becky and she is going to apologize to you. She says she was just testing you." He looked at her and noticed she was dressed. "Lyssa, if you don't want to talk to her or be around, that's fine. I will support that."

"I will see how things go today okay?"

"Alright." He smiled that she was willing to try again with Becky. "I figured we would drive home later this evening unless you want to stay other night."

"I want to drive back tonight. I have school tomorrow anyway." She said. He nodded.

"My family loves you."

"I love them too."

He smiled as they finished getting dressed and spent the day with his family. They started back to San Antonio later that evening. They soon arrived home. They had stopped on the way and picked up some burgers as Alyssa was craving them.

"You have work tomorrow?" Alyssa asked him as they sat at the table.

"I do. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just have a doctor's appointment in the afternoon at four."

"I can make it. I'm sure John will cover and Dwayne will let me off earlier."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want to miss out on anything with our child." He said just as the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" He got up and opened it.

"Alyssa Mizanin?" The person said to him.

"Yes she lives here."

"Here you go." He handed Randy the paper and walked away. He walked back over to Alyssa. "It's for you and it looks official."

Alyssa took it from him and read over. "I can't believe this."

"What?"

"Mike's mom wants a DNA test on the baby. Apparently she found my journal and saw that Mike and I were together the morning he died and she wants to know if the baby is Mike's."

Randy thought for a minute. Could the baby be Mike's? Had he been bonding with a baby that wasn't his? "Could it be his?"

"My doctor calculated the conception date and it was the day of Savannah's funeral."

"But there's a chance it could be his?"

"Yeah, I guess there is a chance."

"Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning?"

"Because Stephanie said the conception date was the 20th."

"She could have been wrong."

"Oh, I get it. It didn't matter who the real father was right? I was just going to pin it on you and get you to help me raise it now matter what."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. You questioning me about this instead of taking me at my word is more than enough." She said as she grabbed her dinner out of the bag. "You know what, don't come to my appointment with me. I'm a big girl and I can take care of my baby on my own."

"Alyssa."

"No, just leave me alone. If you really think I would lie about the baby being yours to get you to raise it with me, then you don't really know me." She walked to the guest room and shut the door.

Randy sighed once she left. There was a chance the baby was Mike's but why would he dream that Mike came to him and told him to take care of Alyssa and his daughter. That they were a family. He cleaned up and headed to bed. Hopefully tomorrow things would be better.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alyssa was up and gone before Randy woke up. He sighed. He had to figure this out and they definitely needed to have a conversation about the baby. His cell phone went off and he smiled. John was taking Maddie to the hospital. She was having the baby.<p>

Alyssa arrived at school and sat her stuff down when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"I just thought you'd like to know that Mikey is on his way."

"Thanks. Keep me in formed." She hung up the phone and started her monthly paperwork. She hoped everything would be okay with Maddie and the baby.

Maddie and John arrived at the hospital and headed up to labor and delivery. Since Maddie worked in the nursery, everyone knew who she was.

"Maddie, how are you feeling?" The doctor said walking in.

"How am I feeling? I'm in extreme pain. That's how I'm feeling." She snapped. "Can I get the drugs or what?"

"Let me check how far along you are before we give you drugs." The doctor examined her. "Okay, your water as broke and you are at six centimeters. So we can give you the drugs."

"Good. Now give them to me!"

The doctor laughed and called for the medicines. "They should be here shortly."

Alyssa was sitting in her office when there was a knock on the door. She looked up to see the principal standing there.

"Mr. Helmsley, is everything okay?"

"We just received word that Nikki Bella and Heath Slater were in a car accident last night. Nikki didn't survive."

"Oh my god." Alyssa said with some shock. "How is Heath doing?"

"I think he's having a hard time. We want to set up counseling for students who knew her."

"Great I would be happy to help."

"I know you have your doctor's appointment this afternoon. You should go to it."

"I can reschedule."

"No don't do that. Go."

"Thanks." She sighed as he left. She couldn't believe that Nikki was dead.

John sat by Maddie's bed as her labor progressed. The doctor had given her the drugs and they seem to have lessened her contractions.

"What the heck is taking this so long?" Maddie snapped as she laid there. She had been in labor for four hours and counting. She was never a patient person.

"It can take a while Maddie." John replied to her.

"How would you know? Have you ever given birth? NO! Because you're a guy and guys get the fun part of baby making while the women get all the pain."

"Baby, men can't handle the pain. Isn't that what everyone says? Women can and they get the privilege of having the baby."

"The privilege of having the baby? Really John? Are you running for congress?"

"No, baby. I was just saying that men wished they could have the babies but that a woman just makes a better person for it." He kissed her on the head. He wasn't exactly sure what he could say to her to get her not mad at him. "I love you Maddie. You are giving me the best gift in the world. Nothing compares to this."

"Alright. I forgive you."

"Great." He smiled. He really hoped she had the baby soon.

There was a knock on the door and Randy popped his head in with flowers for her. "Hey man, good to see you."

"Those flowers are lovely." Maddie said as she gripped John's hand.

"You doing okay?" Randy asked. John sat there and studied his best friend. Something was off. Like all the good he'd seen return to him had been broken.

"God, I want this kid out of me." She said.

"Honey, we're going to get you more ice chips okay?" John said as he grabbed the pitcher and Randy's arm. "Be back in a few." He pulled Randy into the hallway and looked at him. "What happened?"

"Mike's mom filed a petition for a DNA test on the baby. She found Alyssa's journal and saw that Mike and Alyssa were together the morning he died. So she wants to know if the baby is Mike's."

"Alright. So how did you and Alyssa react to that?"

"I was an ass. I asked her if it was possible that Mike was the father and she said she guessed so but her doctor had said the conception date was the night of Savannah's funeral. I asked if the doctor could be wrong. Alyssa got upset because I was doubting it was my baby."

"You are an idiot." John said as he got the ice chips for Maddie. "You need to support her in this. The baby is yours. I'm certain of it. You need to talk to her and make it right."

"How do I do that? I'm pretty certain the baby is mine too. I mean yeah it's possible that it's Mike's but it is more likely mine. I guess I was just shocked. And I acted like an ass."

"Yes you did. In fact, if I knew Maddie would agree, I would make you sit with her during this time and she can yell at you when she's in pain."

"Oh no way in hell."

"You need to make this up to her. You need to make this right and you need to help her out with this."

"I know." He said as he looked at his watch. "I gotta go. She had an appointment today."

"Make this right with her."

Alyssa sat at the doctor's office and smiled when she saw the door to the waiting room open and the person walk in. She stood and hugged them. "Thanks for coming."

"Well, when you called and explained the situation to me and how my brother was being an ass, how could I not? I know enough about you to know you wouldn't lie to him." Becky said as she took a seat next to Alyssa.

"Thanks." She smiled as she was called back to the exam room.

Randy quickly drove to the doctor's office. He had to talk to her. They needed to work this out. He pulled in and headed into the office. He told the receptionist that he was the father of the baby and she told him what room. Randy hoped Alyssa would talk to him.

"Alyssa, how are you feeling today?" Stephanie said walking in.

"I'm okay." She said to her.

"Well, let's get started." She said as the door opened. "Randy, I wondered where you were."

Becky and Alyssa both looked at him. "Beck, what are you doing here?"

"Alyssa called and told me about the paternity suit. I'm representing her. In fact, I was going to give a DNA sample today but since you're here, I suggest you do it."

"DNA test?" Stephanie said.

"I was going to ask you about it. Mike's mom found a journal that showed Mike and I were together the morning he died. Can you run a DNA test to submit to the court?" Alyssa said as she looked at the screen.

"Sure. I assume that Randy is willing to give a DNA sample?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Alright, well let's take a look and see how the little one is doing first okay?" Alyssa nodded without looking at Randy. "Everything looks good. The baby is the right size and good, strong heartbeat. Everything is good. We have two options for the DNA test. We can do an amnio and get DNA or we can do a new test where we only need blood from the mother."

"I would like the new one."

"Alright. We will draw the blood." She took a cheek swab from Randy and drew the blood from Alyssa.

"Becky, can I talk to Alyssa please?" Becky hugged Alyssa and walked out of the room. "Alyssa…..I…" Her phone rang.

"I have to go. I'm needed at school. One of my students died in a car accident yesterday. I need to help with counseling." She said as she got up and walked toward the door. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Alyssa….please let's just talk about this."

"I can't talk about this right now. You're off the hook Randy. Either way the test shows, I can do this on my own. If she's yours, I won't keep her from you or your family. But I don't expect anything from you. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She said as she pulled her arm out of his hands and walked out the door. He sighed and looked up at his sister.

"You really put your foot in it this time didn't you?" he nodded. "Go to the hardware store, get a couple of cans of paint. I'll call Nate and we'll get the nursery together. You better have a damn good speech planned for when you tell her you love her."

She walked out leaving him there. He sighed. Did everyone know he loved her? Was his feelings that obvious? He headed out to the car and to the hardware store. Maybe it was time he told her how he felt.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alyssa sat at her desk and smiled when she looked at the picture of Mikey that John has sent her. He was perfect. And Mike would have spoiled him rotten. She sighed when Mike crossed her mind. She didn't know what she was going to do. Six months ago, she'd sworn that she'd mourn Mike forever. That she'd never be able to have feelings for another man that way again. But somehow, Randy had worked his way into her heart. He'd held her when she needed to cry. Taken care of her when she was sick and when those awful women had been so nasty to her. And he'd shown her that there was more to life than just the bad parts. He'd shown her that just when she thought her life had been in ruins, completely beyond repair, he'd picked up the pieces and helped her learn to live again. And with one moment of doubt, he'd crushed it all in around her again. She sighed again. She shouldn't be so hard on him she supposed. He had no way of knowing what she was feeling. That she'd somehow fallen in love with him. And he wouldn't know unless she told him. She sighed and answered her phone as it rang again. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost six. She ran her hands over her tired eyes and rubbed her belly, speaking softly. "Come on baby, let's go home and get some rest. We'll figure out the rest of this later."<p>

Randy and Nate finished the last coat of paint on the nursery just as Becky came back through the door with dinner. Lollipop lavender. That was the name of the color that Alyssa had picked out for the nursery. Randy smiled as Nate artfully painted Ayla's name on the wall above where the crib would go. He smiled at his sister when she walked into the nursery and looked at their work.

"This place looks so awesome." She said. "Alyssa is sure to love it."

"I hope you're right." Randy said.

"She will and then you tell her that you love her."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is. You just tell her and then she will say it back and you guys will be happy." Becky said before walking into the kitchen to set up the dinner.

"Randy, just relax and tell her." Nate said once they were alone. "You love her and everything will work out."

"Thanks man for everything."

"No worries." Nate smiled and headed out. The nursery was painted and looked perfect.

Randy walked out of the nursery and into the kitchen just as the door opened and Alyssa walked in. She looked tired and worn and he knew that all of that wasn't from the stress and worry of work.

"Hey. We got dinner." Becky said as she walked over to Alyssa and took her bags from her.

"Great. I'm starving." She said as they all sat down. Everyone started eating and things were quiet.

"Did you get the photo of Mikey?" Randy asked her as they sat there.

"I did. He's little cutie."

"Yeah he is." Becky and Nate noticed the tension between the two.

"You know, Becky and I are going to head out. You guys enjoy the evening." He hugged Randy and then Alyssa. "I hope you like the surprise." He said as they left.

Alyssa turned to Randy. "Surprise?" He smiled and held his hand out to her. She looked at it for a moment.

"Just…..take it. Please. This is a nice surprise. You'll like it." He said. She sighed and grabbed his hand letting him pull her up out of the chair. "Close your eyes." She looked at him for a second, a little more annoyed. "Please?" She sighed and closed her eyes and let him lead her down the hallway. She could smell the faint smell of paint and wondered why he'd been painting. They stopped in front of the door and she could feel him shift to stand in front of her. "Are your eyes still closed?"

"Do you see me looking at you?" she said. He opened the door.

"Okay, open them." She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Everything was beautiful. From the wall color to the furniture. She walked a little further into the room and saw the crib. The one Mike had bought when they'd been trying to get pregnant. "I uh….I snuck the crib out of the house before Mrs. Mizanin showed up. I figured you'd want to keep it. Nate, Becky and I worked hard on it." He said.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Listen Alyssa…..I…." he was interrupted by the phone ringing. He sighed and walked down the hallway into the kitchen. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello? Alyssa, it's for you."

She took the phone from him. "Yes."

"Mrs. Mizanin, can you come to the hospital please?" Heath said over the phone.

"Yes of course." Alyssa hung up and turned to Randy. "I have to go to the hospital. A student is asking for me."

"Alright. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"No, that's okay. I'll be back later." She grabbed her keys and headed out.

He sighed once she left. Would he ever get the chance to tell her his feelings? He looked at the door after she'd left and sighed. "I love you Alyssa." He whispered to the air. "I love you."

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Alyssa walked into the hospital and into the ward that Heath had told her he was in. She was worried about him. He'd been so in love with Nikki. And they'd planned so much of their future together. She closed her eyes. It reminded her so much of the way things had started out with Mike. He had a way of making you fall in love with him without even trying. She walked in and knocked on Heath's door. She walked in and saw him sitting on the bed with a gun to his head.<p>

"Heath…..how….how are you doing?"

He turned to her. "She's gone. I lost her. I don't want to live."

Alyssa was weary of the gun in his hand. "Heath, you don't want to do that. Nikki wouldn't want you to do that. Just put the gun down."

"I can't." He said with tears in his eyes. "Nobody gets it. Nobody understands."

"I understand. More than you think."

"She was my life. I wanted to get married and build a life with her." He said as the tears started to fall. "We had plans. Life plans and now they're gone."

"I understand that. Heath, I lost my husband not that long ago. I know how it feels to make plans and have them taken away in an instant. But Nikki wouldn't want this."

"I don't know if I can live without her. I'm lost."

"I know how you feel. But you can't stop living. You have kept going for her. She wouldn't want you to do this."

He looked at her and then the gun in his hand. He didn't want to live without Nikki. If they had just stay home instead of going out to talk to the recruiter. Nikki would be alive. She told them to go and talk and get things together.

"You did this. You're the one who told us to go get everything together." He pointed the gun at her. "If you had just kept your mouth shut, she'd still be alive."

"Heath, that's not true." She said trying to control the emotions she was feeling.

He got up out of the bed and walked over to her. Before she could react, he pointed the gun at her head. He turned as the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Get out." He said pointing the gun at her. "Leave us."

The nurse quickly left and headed to the desk. She quickly dialed 911 and explained the situation. She hoped everything would be okay.

Randy looked at the clock nervously. Alyssa had been gone a long time. And he was wondering if he was the reason for that. He sighed as his pager went off and the phone rang at the same time. He grabbed his pager and answered the phone before looking at it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stephanie did a rush on the DNA test. We got the results back. Congrats, you're about to be a father." Randy smiled. But the smile quickly faded when he looked at his pager. "Thanks for telling me sis. But I've gotta go. Work."

"Alright."

Randy hung up and headed to the station. He knew John was still on leave and at the hospital with Maddie. He arrived at the station and saw his team suiting up. He walked over to Dwayne.

"What do we have?" He asked him.

"Hostage situation but I'm not sure you should be involved."

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm one of the best."

Dwayne sighed. He didn't want to tell Randy the next part. "The hostage situation is at the hospital. A patient is locked in his room with a hostage."

"John's at the hospital with Maddie. She had the baby."

"Yeah I'm getting ready to text John the information. We might need someone inside."

"I know it's going to be hard to be at the hospital knowing it's where my wife died but I can do this."

"That's not the issues Randy. The hostage is Alyssa. The nurse who called it in said she saw him take Alyssa."

Randy closed his eyes as his heart started pounding in his chest. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Not when they were both on the brink of finally finding something good in life again."You there Orton?"

"Yeah. I'll be down in a minute. I have to be there Dwayne...just...just in case."

Alyssa looked at Heath. "Let's just talk about this okay? You're a good guy Heath and I know you don't want to do anything drastic."

"I have nothing else to live for thanks to you." He said as he pointed the gun at her. He had barricaded the door to keep anyone from entering.

Alyssa hoped she could reason with him. She was going to make sure she protected her baby.

John watched as Maddie and Mikey slept. He felt his phone vibrating and he looked at the message. 'Hostage situation at the hospital. Alyssa taken hostage. We are on the way.' He walked out to the nurses' desk and saw the doctor there.

"Excuse me, is something going on?"

"Of course not." The doctor said. "Everything is fine." He had been told by the hospital to keep everyone calm.

John moved closer to the doctor. "I'm a member of the San Antonio SWAT team. I just got a text from my boss explaining things to me. He is going to keep me updated. Now, I'm going back to sit with my wife. If anything occurs on this floor, I want to be notified."

The doctor nodded and John headed back into the room. He text Dwayne and told him to keep him updated on things.

The SWAT team assembled and suited up. They knew this was going to be a potential hard mission. The events from the last year still fresh in their minds.

"Alright. I want Daniels and Kazarian on the roof across the street. Styles, you and Angle stay close here. DiBiase, Ryder take the left side. Morrison, Kingston the right. Copeland, work your magic."

Everyone looked up as Randy came rushing under the police tape and looked around at them. "Orton, what are you doing here?"

"That's the woman I love in there and she's pregnant with my baby. I'm not leaving. I'm going to help rescue them."

Dwayne sighed. "Orton, you are too emotional. You can't be in this."

"I'm not leaving. I will do whatever I have to do to save Alyssa and my daughter."

John looked at his text message. The team was outside and getting ready to deploy to rescue Alyssa. The hospital had locked down the maternity floor.

"What's wrong?" He heard from the bed. He looked up and saw that Maddie was awake.

"Nothing."

"I know you. So out with it."

"There is a hostage situation here at the hospital."

"Is Mikey okay?" She said with a panic voice.

"He's fine. See." He pointed to where Mikey was sleeping in the bassinet.

"Great." She said with relief.

"There is more Maddie. Alyssa was taken hostage. She is in the room where the gun man is."

"Oh my God..." Maddie said.

"The teams outside. We just have to sit and wait."

Randy sat in the back of the SWAT van, his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening again. He couldn't lose them. Not before he could tell her. Not before she knew he loved her.

"You really love her?" He heard from the side of the van. He looked to see AJ standing there. They'd barely spoken in the months since it had come out that they were having a baby together. Randy nodded.

"I don't know how it happened, but I love her. I honestly do." Randy said. "And I can't lose her or Ayla." AJ looked at him and nodded.

"Do me a favor and stay out here. Please? I'll make sure to get them out safely."

"What?"

"Hey, if you're in love, I can't let you lose your family again. Hang tight. We'll get them out." AJ said. "I promise."

Randy nodded as Dwayne called his team into place. Randy stood back and listened as Dwayne gave orders.

"Alright listen up. We have a lone gunman with one hostage in a room on the third floor. We have an officer inside on the fourth floor. But I don't want John involved unless there is no other way. Our hostage is pregnant. So our main goal is get her out safely and unharmed. I want team A to go around the back and team B in the front and team C secure the perimeter. No one gets in or out from here on out. MOVE!"

The teams deployed to where they were supposed to be. Randy didn't want to sit back and wait but he didn't want to risk Alyssa and Ayla like he had Savannah. He wasn't going to lose his family.

Alyssa looked over at Heath. "You're a good guy Heath. And I know you're hurt and confused. I know that you feel alone. Like you can't go on and nobody will ever love you again. But it will get better. You will find love again. And it'll be scary and exciting and confusing. And Nikki would want that for you. But you have to listen to me. You have to believe that it'll all be fine."

Heath looked over at her, tears streaming down his face. "I've been there. I thought losing Mike was the end for me. But I did find love again. And I've been walking around with that guilt for weeks now. But I'm not afraid anymore. And you'll find that again Heath, you will. Just…..put the gun down. C'mon, let's get out of here okay?" Heath was silent for a few minutes, tears streaming down his face.

"You really mean it? You're in love?" She nodded. "I'm sorry about this…..I really am." He said just as there was a knock on the door. Heath looked at the door and panicked. His finger hit the trigger and the bullet seemed to move in slow motion. He looked back at Alyssa as she slumped to the floor, a gunshot wound to her side.

"Shots fired! Shots fired!" AJ's voice came frantically over the radio. "We're taking the room." Randy's heart caught in his throat as the fear from before returned. It was happening again.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>AJ and Kurt stormed the door, guns drawn. "Get on the ground!" He yelled and the red haired teenager complied. Kurt cuffed him and AJ rushed over to Alyssa. He closed his eyes, the events of the last year running through his head. He grabbed Alyssa in his arms and carried her down to the emergency room, yelling into his headset at the same time.<p>

"Hostage has been injured. Heading to the emergency room side. Get Orton in here NOW. The gunman as been subdued and is in custody." He said. "C'mon Alyssa, don't you die on us. Hang in there." He said as he rushed through the emergency room door and handed her off to the nurses.

"What we got?" The doctor said rushing in.

"Pregnant woman shot in the side." The nurse said.

"Alright. Ultrasound now." He examined Alyssa and did an ultrasound. "Okay, with the position of wound, we have to operate. We have no choice but take the baby now." He turned to AJ. "Is the father available?"

"Yes." AJ said as the door opened and Randy walked in. He rushed to Alyssa's side who was unconscious.

"Sir, your wife's condition is very serious. We have to operate and do that we have to take the baby."

"It's early though." Randy replied. He didn't even correct the doctor when he said Alyssa was his wife.

"I know but we have the best NICU in state. She will be fine. Sir, this is the only option. If we don't take her, she will die. They both could die."

Randy looked at Alyssa and then the doctor. He had to save her and he hoped the baby would be okay too. "Alright. Do what you need to do."

"Alright. Let's her up to the OR."

Randy sat down in a chair and AJ sat down next to him. "You don't have to worry. Alyssa is a fighter. She'll make it through this." Both of them looked up when the doors to the emergency room opened up and the rest of the team rushed in with Becky and Nate close behind them.

"How are Alyssa and the baby?" Becky asked.

"They took her surgery. They have to deliver the baby in order to stop the bleeding."

Becky hugged him. "She will be okay. She and that baby. I contacted the judge and the Mizanin's lawyer. They got the results too. The baby is yours and Alyssa's."

Randy nodded. Now all he wanted was to tell Alyssa how much he loved her. He couldn't lose her or the baby.

The baby's cries filled the room and the nurse took her to be weighed. "Looks like 5lbs. 9oz. 19 inches long. She's in perfect condition."

"Go let the father see her and we'll keep working here." The nurse nodded and wrapped Ayla in a blanket and carried her out to show Randy. Every head turned when the doors opened and the nurse smiled as she walked over to where Randy was sitting.

"Here's your beautiful little girl." She said as she handed him the baby. Randy smiled as he held her, tears of joy welling up in his eyes. "She needs a name."

"Ayla...Ayla Claire Orton." The nurse smiled.

"She's beautiful. Congratulations. We're going to take her to the nursery now. You can see her in a little while." He nodded.

"We're losing her!" The doctor yelled. "Get the crash cart. Push a round of epi."

"A systole." The nurse said.

"Charge the paddles. 300 clear." The doctor said as he placed the paddles on her chest and shocked her.

"Nothing."

"Damn it, charge again, 350 clear." He said again as he shocked her again.

"Sinus rhythm." The nurse said.

"Put her on a monitor and take her to recovery. I want vital signs every fifteen minutes."

Randy's leg was bouncing up and down as he waited for some word on Alyssa's condition. He felt a little better knowing Ayla was alright. But he wouldn't be alright until he knew Alyssa was okay. He looked up when he saw John come off the elevators.

"Any news yet?"

"Ayla's here. She's small, but she's beautiful and she's perfect. They're still working on Alyssa." John nodded as the doctor came out. Randy quickly stood when he did. "How's Alyssa?"

"She's in stable but critical condition. She lost a lot of blood and we replaced it. Her heart stopped but we got it going again. We are monitoring her closely. The next 24 hours are critical."

"Can I see her please?" Randy asked.

"Yes, a nurse will take you to recovery." Randy followed him and then the nurse to the recovery room.

He sighed as he walked over to the bed and looked at her. He grabbed her hand in his and closed his eyes, tears sliding down his face.

Alyssa looked up tears welling up in her eyes and held her hand to her mouth. He smiled at her, that same cocky smile he always had and held his arms out to her. She rushed into them and closed her eyes. He pulled back to look at her and smiled.

"God, you look just as beautiful as I thought you would. I'm just sorry I wasn't the one who could give this to you." She lowered her head. He lifted her chin with his finger. "He loves you Alyssa. And it's okay for you to love him back. Go back to him and Ayla. She's going to need you there. She's so beautiful. Be happy. Okay? And always remember that I loved you."

"I loved you too Mike. And a part of me always will." He smiled.

"I know. Now go back. He's worried Alyssa. Worried that he's going to lose you and you two have a lot of years ahead of you together."

Randy held her hand. "Alyssa, please wake up. I need you and Ayla needs." He brought her hand up to his lips. "I didn't want to tell you like this. I had planned to tell you when you saw the nursery but we got interrupted. I love you Alyssa. I have fallen in love with you. I want us to be a family. You, me and Ayla. She's mine and I guess I always knew she was. I just had a moment of doubt and I hate that. I love you so much. Please come back to us."

He brushed his hand down her cheek. "Please?" He whispered. He sat down beside her bed, his forehead resting against the back of her hand praying for a miracle. Praying that she'd wake up. He heard her moan softly and his head shot up to look at her. "Alyssa?"

"Randy...?"

"I'm here Alyssa. I'm right here." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Ayla's here and she's little but she's perfect. She's so beautiful." She closed her eyes and smiled weakly. "God, I was so worried about you. When AJ came over the radio and said you'd been hurt, my heart dropped. I thought it was happening all over again. I thought I was going to lose you. And I don't know how much you heard but..." she stopped him midsentence when she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too." She whispered. He smiled and leaned in kissing her again. She loved him too and he couldn't think of anything better.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Alyssa woke up a few hours later and smiled when she saw Randy sitting beside the bed with Ayla in his arms. She tried to push herself up in bed and winced a little getting his attention.<p>

"Hey, did you have a good nap?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed with the baby in his arms. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I did. Can….can….I hold her?" He smiled and nodded. He handed Ayla to her and she smiled down at the baby with tears in her eyes. "Savannah was right. She does have your eyes."

"Savannah?" Randy asked.

"A while ago, I had a dream where Savannah came to me and told me it was pretty much okay to move on with you. That I loved you and you loved me. And she said our daughter would have your eyes and be a little terror." She laughed a little bit.

"I can't picture this little one being anything but sweet." He smiled. "But it's interesting you had a dream about Savannah."

"Why?"

"Because I had one about Mike. He told me it was okay to move on and have this family with you. That he was happy that we were together and that you loved me and he knew I loved you."

She smiled at him. "I guess they knew it before we did."

"But we know now. And in a few days, you and Ayla will come home to me. Where you belong." He said as he kissed her again. "I...wanted to apologize for our fight before. I always knew she was mine deep down. But...I don't know...as stupid as it sounds, I was jealous that she might not be."

She took his hand. "I know. Randy, I knew she was yours and although I will always love Mike, I didn't wish she was his. Please don't think I did."

"I don't." He smiled. "On a good note, Mrs. Mizanin will be out of your life."

"Yeah. After everything that woman has done, I'm glad to be done with her."

"Knock, knock, can we come in?" John asked opening the door.

"Of course." Alyssa smiled as John wheeled Maddie and Mikey in the room.

"Let me see that little girl." Maddie smiled.

"Okay, let's switch kids for now." Alyssa laughed. Randy took Ayla from Alyssa while John took Mikey from Maddie. "Oh he's so cute. I think I see the dimples. Beware girls, little heartbreaker coming."

"Alyssa, she's beautiful. Randy better keep his gun close when she turns 16. Boy magnet."

"I think its convent boarding school for her." Randy replied.

"Oh you stop that. She'll be allowed to date." Alyssa said smiling.

"I doubt that." Randy said laughing. "Not if all her uncles and I mean the entire team when I say that, and her dad have something to say about it."

"Well, if her dad doesn't want to get in trouble with her mama, he'll listen to reason." Alyssa smiled. Randy smiled back at her and Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, what's going on here?"

Alyssa smiled at Randy and then turned to Maddie. "I told Randy that I love him and he told me that he loves me."

"OMG! This is great." Maddie said excitedly.

"Hand me the baby." John said taking Ayla from her. "I don't want the poor child deaf or anything."

"Maddie calm down." Randy said to her.

"I'm sorry but this is so exciting. You guys make a great couple."

"Here we go. She's going to have your wedding planned by the end of the week." John said.

"We are nowhere near that stage of things." Randy said. "But I do love her." He looked at Alyssa. "Very much." Alyssa smiled at him.

"I love you too." She said. He kissed her on the forehead. John and Maddie smiled at each other. It was amazing how something so beautiful could come from something so tragic.

"OMG! You guys are so cute." Maddie gushed.

"Okay, I'm going to take matchmaker Maddie back to the room before she has you getting married in Mexico on the beach at sunset."

"Oh my god, that's perfect John."

"Yeah say goodbye." He said as he wheeled her and Mikey back to their room.

Randy looked at Alyssa. "I will never understand how John has put up with that hyper active woman for so long."

"Maddie's just very enthusiastic about things. She loves life." Alyssa said resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers as they sat there staring at Ayla.

"Do you need anything? You hungry or anything?" She shook her head.

"No. I'm good. I just want to sit here with you and Ayla." She said. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Doctor says no heavy lifting for six weeks." Randy said as there was another knock on the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw the whole team standing there and Cody's widow Ella.

"Can we come in?" AJ asked and Randy looked at Alyssa who nodded. Balloons, teddy bears, flowers and food soon filled the room. AJ looked at Alyssa holding the baby and smiled. "How ya feeling?"

"Thankful to be here."

"Well, we're glad you are too." He smiled. "And we wanted to apologize for everything. It wasn't our place to pass judgment and we are all very sorry."

"It's all forgiven. I know this is right with Randy and Ayla. Mike would want me happy and I am."

AJ smiled sadly and nodded. "I hope we can still be friends Alyssa."

"Are you kidding? Of course. No worries." She said as he hugged her. He looked over at Randy and nodded. Randy nodded in return.

"Now, I think we should let the new mom rest." Ella said. She hugged Alyssa and Ayla. "She's beautiful. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Ella. I know you will meet someone else and be happy again."

"I have faith in that too." She smiled.

Everyone else kissed and hugged the baby and Alyssa and then headed out. Randy gently took Ayla from Alyssa and laid her in the bassinet. "Rest time mom."

She smiled. "Would you lay with me? Just until I fall asleep?" He smiled and walked over to the bed kicking off his shoes and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the forehead as she snuggled in against his chest.

"I could hold you like this forever." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. He felt her smile against his chest.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"We're going to fight."

"Probably mostly my fault." He said.

"And I'll get mad at you."

"I'll buy flowers."

"Do you have an answer for everything?" She asked laughing.

"No. Not everything. But we're on this path together and as long as we know that deep down, we love each other, nothing can break us apart." She smiled up at him. "Besides, you're kinda hot when you're mad."

"So are you?"

"Then I predict a lot of angry sex in our future."

She laughed and leaned up to kiss him. She sighed as she rested her head on chest. They had a lifetime in front of them and she knew it wouldn't always be great. But moments like this made her happy for all life had to offer. Life without each other was something she couldn't imagine again. Mike had been her greatest love at one time and she had mourned him. Now it was time to enjoy this life. A life with Randy and their daughter.

Please Review!

.


	28. Chapter 28

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Six months later<p>

Alyssa kissed Ayla again on the forehead and handed her over to Elaine and Becky who had agreed to watch her for the weekend while she and Randy went out of town. It was the first time she would be away from the baby for more than a few hours and she was nervous.

"You go on and go. And have a nice relaxing time." Elaine said as she hugged Alyssa.

Alyssa nodded and joined Randy at the door. He smiled when she walked over. "She'll be fine Lyssa. We will only be gone for two days."

"I know." She smiled.

"Good. Let's head out then." He said taking her hand. They kissed Ayla again before heading out.

Randy looked over at her as they settled in the car and drove. "You excited for this break?"

She smiled. "I'm excited to spend some time with you." She said as she took his hand. He smiled too. "So what's the plan once we get there?"

"Just to rest and relax and stay in bed for a while." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed and leaned over kissing him on the cheek. He laughed too. He had a surprise for her and he hoped she liked it. Maddie and Becky had helped him plan it and he hoped things went as planned.

Alyssa smiled as she watched the scenery go by. She knew from it that they were going to Corpus Christi. She loved the ocean and the beach and Corpus had one of the best ones in Texas. She honestly couldn't wait to spend some time with him without the baby. She loved Ayla and the life they were building with her but it was nice to have some time for her and Randy. They soon arrived at the hotel. She looked over at him and smiled. It was one of the bigger resorts. "We're staying here?"

"Of course. I figured we could go down to the beach and relax and then you could get some spa treatments if you wanted and later, we could have dinner under the stars." He said as he kissed her.

"You're spoiling me." She said as they walked up to the desk.

"Just want you to know how much I love you." He said. He checked them in and they headed up to the room. She smiled when she saw it. There was a California king size bed, a deluxe garden size tub and a hot tub in the corner of the room.

"This room is amazing." She smiled bigger.

"Glad you think so. So, did you want to hit the beach and relax first or what?" He said as he placed their bags on the dresser.

"How about we take a nap first?" She walked over to him and kissed him. She had opened the patio door a little bit and the ocean breeze and smell filled the room. "I just want some alone time with you."

He smiled and kissed her again. He moved them to the bed and they spent the next hour making love. Afterwards, they got up and showered and headed down to the beach. Randy sat there with Alyssa sitting between his legs, her head leaned back against his chest and he knew that what he was planning was the right thing. It was time. And more importantly, he couldn't imagine another day going by without knowing that she'd be in his life forever.

"You look deep in thought for a relaxing trip." She said to him.

"I was just thinking about us having a nice romantic dinner set up on the beach."

"That sounds nice." She said. "The nice relaxing sound of the ocean and dinner with my favorite man in the world. What could be better?"

"After dinner." He said smiling as he leaned down to kiss her.

They stayed at the beach for a few more hours before heading back to their room to get ready for dinner. The hotel told him that they had everything ready for the dinner. The table had been set up on the beach and the kitchen had catered it. There was also soft music playing in the background as well as the sound of the ocean. It would be the perfect setting.

Randy fumbled with the ring in his pocket. He was nervous. More nervous than he had been when he'd proposed to Savannah. And he suddenly got the fear that she'd say no. That somehow, she was still in love with Mike. But he thought back on the last six months they'd spent together, the countless mornings they'd woken up in each other's arms, and he knew the doubts were a result of nerves. He took a deep breath and sighed. They'd come here as lovers and they'd be leaving here ready to start their lives together as husband and wife.

"I'm ready." Alyssa said as she walked out of the bathroom dressed in a simple white sundress with red trim around the bottom.

"You look beautiful." Randy said when he saw her.

"Thanks. Now, I'm hungry let's eat" She smiled.

He took her hand they headed down to the beach where the dinner was set up. Alyssa was in awe when she saw it. It was so beautiful. He pulled out her chair and then took a seat across from her. They had an elegant dinner of Grilled salmon with vegetables and rice. When dessert came, he decided that was the perfect moment to ask her.

"Alyssa, I've been thinking and I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright." Alyssa said. She was a little nervous as to what he wanted to talk about.

"I love you so much. This last year and half that we have spent together has been wonderful. Our daughter is perfect. And I know I'm not really making sense right now but I wanted to ask if you would do me the honor of marrying me?" He got down on one knee and opened the ring box. "I love you so much. Please marry me."

She closed her eyes, an involuntary smile spreading across her lips and tears stinging her eyes at the same time. She had been dreaming of this day. Day dreamed about it mostly. And none of those moments in her imagination had actually compared to this. She opened her eyes, a soft sob, escaping her lips as she looked at the ring in front of her. It was an antique. Classic and square cut with not a lot of flash. Simple, yet elegant. And it fit her perfectly. It reflected her personality and she bit her lip as she smiled and nodded her head, her mouth suddenly unable to form the word.

"Yes?" He asked and she nodded again bringing a smile to his lips. He slid the ring on her finger and smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was soft and gently but quickly became more passionate as the built between them. He deepened the kiss briefly before he pulled away against her moaned protests. "We should probably take this to the room."

She nodded and took his hand as they headed up to their room. Once they got there, they were soon lost in passion. Celebrating their engagement. Now they just had to plan their wedding and their life together.

Randy smiled later as she laid there sleeping with her head on his chest. He couldn't believe that it was real. That they were actually going to get married. It was still unreal that things had happened the way they had. He smiled and held her a little tighter. She was going to have the life that she'd been promised. And they'd be happy. He kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes. Neither of them would forget about their pasts but they couldn't dwell on it either. And they were both moving on toward a future together.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Well, here it is the final chapter of this story. We hope you all have enjoyed it as much as we have enjoyed writing it. A special thanks to everyone who has read this one, reviewed, favorited and alerted. You guys are the best.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

Alyssa stood in the bride's room and adjusted her veil a few months later. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Everything had managed to come together pretty quickly and in a few short minutes, she and Randy would be husband and wife.

"You look beautiful. Randy is going to die when he sees you." Maddie said with a smile as she held Ayla.

"I'm nervous but excited." Alyssa smiled at her best friend and daughter. "So Mikey with the guys?"

"Yep, John decided that guys with guys and girls with girls." Maddie laughed. "I'm just so excited for you guys. This is going to be perfect and you will have a great life together and more kids. More beautiful kids."

Alyssa smiled. "I wanted to say thank you. For always being there for me. Even when I tried to push you away." Maddie smiled and hugged her.

"Don't think anything of it. You went through a lot. But everything is fine now. Oh, and someone else wanted to see you." She said as she walked to the door and opened it. Alyssa's face lit up when Ella walked into the room. She smiled and hugged Alyssa.

"You look beautiful." Ella said as Alyssa let her go. "I hope its okay, I uh...I brought a date." Ella said as Evan Bourne, a rookie on the team stepped around the corner. Alyssa smiled.

"I think it's great."

Randy looked at himself in the mirror one last time and then smiled as John and Mikey walked in.

"Nervous?"

"No. Is that weird?"

"No. When it's right, it's right."

"God, I love her so much."

"Well that's obvious." John laughed. "Randy, I'm really happy for you and Alyssa. You both deserve this."

"Thanks." He smiled at Mikey who was smiling in John's arms. "Well let's get me married."

"Yep. You and Alyssa will have a wonderful life together. Savannah and Mike would be happy that you both have moved on."

"Thanks." Randy smiled.

"Alright enough about that. Let's get this show on the road."

Randy and John took their places at the end of the aisle and Randy closed his and took one last deep breath before the music started. He looked back and smiled as Alyssa came down the aisle on AJ's arm. He smiled as he looked at her. She was like an angel coming toward him. And soon, they'd be together for the rest of their lives.

He smiled as he stepped forward to take her hand. Alyssa smiled big as he did. They stood in front of the officiant.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to join these two people in marriage. Marriage is an honorable estate and not to be taken lightly. If there is anyone who knows one reason why this couple shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." He waited a minute and smiled. "Randy and Alyssa, do you come here today of your own free will to be married?"

"We do." They said together.

"I understand that each of you has prepared your own vows?" They both nodded. "Alyssa?" She smiled and looked at Randy.

"It took a lot for us to get here. And a part of me never thought that I would ever feel this way again. But love has a funny way of sneaking up on you and knowing you better than you know yourself. And you are an example of that for me. You know me better than I do. You know just what to do whenever I need you. I can't wait for our life together. To be able to share each other's joys and sorrows forever. I love you. More today than I did yesterday and that feeling will only continue to grow for the rest of our lives." Randy smiled.

"We have been through a lot to get here. And I promise to love you with all my heart and to show you every single day that there is no place I would rather be. I promise to hold you when you're sad, kiss you when you're talking too much and love you completely and unconditionally for the rest of our live. I love you. And I promise you…..you will never doubt that for a second of our lives together."

"The rings." Maddie and John handed the officiant the rings. "The wedding ring is a symbol of the commitment these two people are making today. It has no beginning or end just like their love. Randy, place the ring on Alyssa's finger and say, I, Randy, take you Alyssa, to be my wife and share with you all that I am and all that I have."

"I, Randy, take you Alyssa, to be my wife and share with you all that I am and all that I have." Randy smiled as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Alyssa, place the ring on Randy's finger and say, I, Alyssa, take you Randy, to be my husband and share with you all that I am and all that I have."

"I, Alyssa, take you Randy, to be my husband and share with you all that I am and all that I have." She slowly slid the band on his finger.

"As Alyssa and Randy have given their consent and exchanged vows and rings, by the power vested in me by the state of Texas and god, I hereby pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Randy smiled as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before he pulled back and took her hand in his. She smiled at him as they turned to their guests.

"May I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Randy Orton." The crowd cheered and everyone headed into the reception. Randy smiled as he held Alyssa close and they danced their first dance as a married couple.

"You look beautiful in that dress." He whispered. She smiled and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"You look pretty handsome yourself."

"You sure you can put up with me?" He said and she smiled and nodded her head.

"Only for the next fifty or sixty years. Then you're on your own." He laughed.

"I don't think that'll be enough. A love like ours is timeless, classic, flawless. I'm afraid you're stuck with me forever." She lifted her head up and smiled despite the tears in her eyes and kissed him.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Maddie smiled as she watched Randy and Alyssa dance. She looked over at her own husband. "It looks like things are perfect."

"Yeah after all the tragedy, things are good." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and looked at their son who was sleeping in the infant car. "We all managed to move on but we will always remember those we lost."

"Yeah." She kissed him again. "I love you and I'm so happy that we have each other and we have good friends to share this life with."

"Me too." He smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, I think they just might make it." He said as wrapped his arms around her. "Looks like your match making worked." She laughed. "And it was nice to see Ella trying to move on too."

"Who do you think introduced her to Evan?" Maddie asked. "I should totally start a business."

"I don't think the world's ready for that." He said laughing.

Later...

Alyssa hugged Elaine and smiled before she kissed Ayla on the head who was sleeping soundly in Becky's arms. "Don't you worry about anything. She'll be just fine." Elaine said.

"And spoiled rotten by the time we get back." Randy said as he hugged his mom.

"That's my right as her grandma." Elaine said. "You take care of my new daughter." Randy smiled and nodded.

"Always." He turned to Alyssa who was laughing at something Nate had said. "I love her Ma. With everything in me, I love her." Elaine smiled.

"Good. Now go. You have a plane to catch." Randy nodded and walked over placing his arms around her. She smiled up at him and then looked back at Nate.

"Guess we better get going."

"Yeah. See you guys in two weeks." Nate said as he hugged Alyssa again. "Take care of her." He said to Randy.

"Man, I'm beginning to think they love you more than me." He said as they got in the car. She laughed.

"Well, I'm sweeter than you are." She said smiling.

"They haven't seen you mad." He countered as he leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said. As they drove to the airport, she thought back on the last year and a half. So much had changed. She'd gone from the devastation of losing Mike to the redeeming warmth of Randy's love. She'd thought that her life had been over when Mike had died. That life without him wasn't a life at all. But as she drove toward the airport, headed off toward her honeymoon with Randy, she realized that her life hadn't ended when Mike had died. Only that chapter in it. And that the pain she'd gone through, the pain they'd all gone through had prepared them for the rest of what was to come.

Please Review!


End file.
